


Play Along

by True_Blue_Dream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue_Dream/pseuds/True_Blue_Dream
Summary: Keith and Lance turn into adorable, hyper-active children and learn to accept each other while the team finds a cure for them. As they are kids, they tend to develop feelings for each other. When they are cured, and return to their rightful age, they keep their relationship a secret from the team (or at least try).





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so...hope you guys will like it^_^. I don't really know how this website works, so if I mess anything up sorry LOL.(also season 6 rekt me emotionally, i hope season 7 will give us Klance content)

"Please?", Lance asked.

"No, we should keep going.", Keith said.

"C'mon! we deserve a break.", Lance complained. 

"It has been long since we stop traveling to take a break, maybe we should land on that planet so everyone can stretch their legs?", Shiro asked.

"....fine.",Keith grumbled. 

It's been two weeks since the ship was destroyed and everyone was getting a little cranky from traveling for so long in their lions. It was decided that the whole team would be traveling back to Earth, although it has been a pretty long, boring trip for everyone. And it was also decided Keith was in charge as leader, since Shiro is still recovering from being back to the physical world. Since his return, Keith has been more delicate with him now. He's been trying to forget about the fight with the clone, how someone who looks like the brother figure he cares about so much, almost killed him. He still thinks about it but he doesn't want to discuss it. Keith has never been good about talking about his feelings or letting people in. He would rather stay quiet about it. The only other person that he can talk to is his mother, Krolia, but even after spending two years with her in solitude, he still has trouble telling her things.

The whole team landed on a deserted planet. It had similar Earth qualities, most of it was ocean instead of land and there were some jungles and forests. They landed in a jungle like area, everyone stepped out of their lions. Shiro was rolled out of the black lion in a wheelchair by Keith. While everyone was sitting down on the grass, they observed Shiro and Keith arguing.

"Keith, I've been sitting down or laying down in the black lion for weeks now, I think I can walk now.",Shiro said. "Yea I understand that, but it's better to be safe then sorry, I don't want you to pass out or something...", Keith argued. Shiro then looks at Krolia. "...Keith...maybe you can let him walk a couple of steps? Or if it will make you feel more assured, give Shiro a cane?", Krolia asked. Shiro's eyes widen as he looked at Keith, oh no, Shiro thought. "hmmm....ok but can you watch him? Just in case something happens?" Keith asked. "I will" Krolia said as she found a stick, thick and long enough to be used as a cane, " go on and rest with the others ok?", Krolia said. Keith nodded, walking away towards the group. " A cane? Seriously? My hair is white as hell now, I don't need to look more like an old man than I already do" Shiro said. "It was either this, or him babysitting you for the rest of the time we're here",Krolia said."Isn't that what you're doing now?" Shiro asked."Who said I was babysitting your grown ass? I'm just walking with you for now, but as soon as he doesn't see us, i'll let you have a couple of minutes to yourself.",Krolia said. Shiro smirked "haha ok thanks,"

As Keith was sitting with everyone, he started to make a fire with a couple of leaves and sticks. When he was done, he noticed everyone was sitting on logs now, he didn't even realize until he actually paid attention and stopped worrying about Shiro. He didn't see Lance with everyone, Where is he? he thought. He interrupted Pidge and Hunk's conversation about how silly Shiro looked with the "cane" and asked where Lance is. "I think he was trying to get Kaltenecker out of blue," Pidge replied. "Not surprised, he was struggling with putting her in blue when we were leaving," Hunk said "maybe when he's done, we can all try to search for food." "Are we running low on food? I thought we still had a big amount." Keith asked. "Oh we still have food but I want to try some of the food here on this planet, maybe I can cook something with it? You know? maybe we can find some fruits or vegetables." Hunk said. "But you don't know if there are any poisonous food around here," Keith said. "Actually I searched up this planet and there is nothing that we can eat that will kill us," Pidge replied. 

Keith walked towards Blue. No one can see him now, there was some trees covering him. He noticed Lance taking Kaltenecker by a rope, having a deep look on his face, as if he was thinking of something important. I may have gotten taller and muscular but he's more leaner and serious now...still beautiful, he thought, wait what? ugh it's been a while since I've had gay thoughts but why does it have to be now? And why Lance? I haven't thought of him like that since we had that ridiculous discussion about him stepping down as paladin, he thought.

"Hey" Keith said

Lance's eyes widen, turning his head towards Keith, he coughed awkwardly, "Hey, I didn't hear you." Lance said 

"Yea, I noticed" Keith replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh i'm just walking Kaltenecker, she seems to want to go farther into the jungle, maybe she wants to go to the forest side? I don't know, this planet is set out all weird." Lance said

Keith thought for a moment, "well Hunk said he wanted some food from this planet, and Pidge said there's nothing poisonous in the food within the planet, want to walk around to get to the forest side with me? we might find some food and maybe Kaltenecker can find something to eat." Keith said.

Lance turned towards Kaltenecker, pretending to intentionally pet her but really he didn't want Keith to notice his blush across his face."Yea sure, just grab some bags to carry the food, I'll wait for you here." Lance said."Okay I'll be back" Keith said as he was walking back to the group. When Lance no longer saw Keith, he exhaled deeply, why do I get flustered when Keith is around? he thought, I mean I did miss mullet, maybe a little more than I'd like to admit, but still...it's been so long since I've seen him and now he's here in person,more different more...alluring?,being back in the team, and while i'm very happy and relieved that he's back, I don't understand why i'm feeling this way...he thought. He exhaled, "well this is going to be a long walk girl" lance said

-*_*-

Keith grabbed some large bags, hopefully the food is good here, he thought. I should at least tell someone that i'm going with lance to find some food. He walked towards Allura who was having a conversation with both Romelle and Coran."Hey Allura, me and Lance are going to explore to find some food" He said "Can you look after Luxray while i'm gone?" Keith asked, he was referring to his space wolf that he adopted from his time in the space whale with his Krolia. "Of course, just be careful ok?" Allura said."thanks I...er we will." Keith said leaving towards Blue again. 

-*_*-

It was an awkward walk at first, the two Paladins haven't been together in a long while, they hadn't talk since Keith had left and both have matured during their time of separation. Of course now, they don't really know how to reconnect with each other, how to be good friends again. However once they founded some fruits, they seemed to be back to their old selves again."Okay mullet, I dare you to try this orange looking fruit," Lance said. "In your dreams pretty boy," Keith said, feeling a little embarrassed calling Lance pretty."Aww, you think i'm pretty," Lance said as he winked to Keith, then realized what he did and coughed and petted Kaltenecker again.It's a good thing Lance was petting Kaltenecker, Keith thought, otherwise he would've noticed my obvious blush all over my face. 

"You know...I missed this." Lance admitted.

"Missed what?" Keith asked.

"You know, us, like us messing with each other, just hanging around each other," Lance said.

"So...you missed me?" Keith asked.

Lance cleared his throat,"well yea, you could say that..." he said.

"Say what exactly?" Keith said, finding it amusing that Lance is getting embarrassed.

Lance sighed deeply, trying hard not to blush,"Okay fine....I missed you Keith, ever since you left, it hasn't been the same, I- I mean,we missed you and I was a little sad during that time..." Lance said, looking at Keith, then getting more embarrassed, "but now that you're back, it's all good." Lance said, wanting to say more but didn't want to.

Keith took in what Lance had just said and thought "okay...he missed me....HE missed me...Lance missed me...." Keith's body temperature was rising, "i'm too gay to be hearing this," he thought. "Well, i'm glad to be back, especially after hearing that." Keith said, then realizing what he just said, oh my god I need to shut up...he thought.

Now both boys were blushing big time. Great, they both thought,it's awkward again and not only that, but I look like a freaking tomato that's ripe. They continue to walk to wherever Kaltenecker wanted to go. As she was guiding them towards the forest, the boys kept picking some fruits and vegetables. They kept looking at anything but each other. They walked for a solid thirty minutes until both boys didn't notice the deep cave underground until it was too late. Both boys and cow fell in the cave.

"Ouch"Lance said feeling something heavy on top of him, thinking it was Kaltenecker, he was putting his hand to push away the cow,"Ugh Kaltenecker please get off of me" he said, until he felt something firm and smooth."Um...Lance...That's my chest..." Keith said. Lance quickly pulled his hand away from Keith, Blushing hard now. Was it my imagination? Or did I feel Keith's heartbeat beating really fast?he thought,"Sorry...where are we?"Lance asked, trying to put the thought behind him."I don't know, some cave I guess..."Keith replied, okay I've never seen him blush that hard before, he thought, just take a deep breathe Keith, he's just embarrassed, that's it, don't overthink it.

Keith examined the cave, "it's too steep to climb up, we're going to have to explore in the cave to see if there's an exit."Keith said. "It's pretty dark in here..." Lance said, ever since that one time the castle acted weird and sounded haunted, he's been a little scared of dark places." I think I see something glowing up ahead, and I hear water, maybe a waterfall? C'mon, let's go" Keith said."Uh I think Kaltenecker wants to stay here and if she stays then I'll stay with her." Lance said, as soon as he finished his sentence, Kaltenecker decided she was thirsty and went toward the water sounds."See, she wants to go c'mon."Keith said. "Traitor" Lance whispered.

Both boys followed Kaltenecker deep into the cave and founded a beautiful view. There was a cavern that had glowing violet crystals on the ceiling and a lake with a small waterfall. There was something near the waterfall but neither boys couldn't tell what it was, it was too far. So far the only exit was a small opening up the ceiling, it was wide enough for sunlight to get in. The light seemed to be changing from a bright yellow to a sunset orange. How long have we've been in here? both boys wondered. 

"Well I guess we're stuck here until someone notices we're missing." Keith said as he was looking at the hole.

"Aww crap... I knew I shouldn't have left my helmet back with Blue, this is all my fault." Lance said guiltily.

"Hey, don't do that, don't blame yourself ok? It wasn't your fault that we're stuck here, I wasn't paying attention to where we were walking."Keith said

"I know but still..."Lance said depressingly, standing near the lake.

"You know...we still have all that food for everyone? and even though she didn't eat anything, Kaltenecker enjoyed the walk." Keith said, trying to cheer Lance up, walking towards him.

Lance started to smile, "Yea, you're right, and...not only that i'm here with Kaltenecker...and with you."Lance admitted, Looking deep into Keith's eyes.

Keith noticed and felt some tension between them. Fuck it, he thought, i'm going for it. He started to slowly lean into Lance and closed his eyes. And felt some force behind his back.

Lance pushed him into the lake. Keith was spitting water out of his mouth, "What was that for?!" Keith yelled at Lance. 

Lance laughed out loud, "i'm sorry...no i'm not...I got bored and wanted to lighten up the mood."

Keith sighed, so much for finally making a move on him, he thought. "Well at least it worked...too bad we're both soaking wet." Keith said.

"What do you mean both-"Lance left off. Keith grabbed Lance's leg and pulled him into the lake.

"If i'm going down, you're going down with me," Keith smirked.

Lance resurfaced, spitting water out, "ok I deserved that, fair enough mullet." 

They were swimming around the lake, the water had a nice cooling temperature to it. Between being in a small closed-spaced lion and traveling through a jungle, being stuck in a luminescent cavern with a lake is not so bad. That is until...

"I'm starving," said Lance, swimming towards the waterfall.

"We could eat some of the fruit we've gathered." said Keith, swimming up to Lance near the waterfall. 

"But I wanted to save as much as we can so that everyone can have some..." Lance said observing the waterfall.

"Well, you can't just starve yourself, what else can we eat?" Keith asked. Still thinking about how he wanted to kiss him...

Lance was thinking about what they should do until something caught his eyes. "hey! why don't we eat these?" said Lance. He founded some weird looking berries. They were shaped like blueberries but they were yellow instead of blue, and it had seeds on the outside like strawberries. 

"I mean...at least it's something, sure why not?" Keith said. Lance handed him a few and both boys ate some. After tasting them, they realized something. "Hey...they taste like one of my favorite meals my mom used to make me when I was a little kid..."Lance said. "Yea, I haven't tasted anything like this since...my dad cooked for me..." Keith whispered at those last words so Lance wouldn't hear. He doesn't want to get into a discussion about how his dad cooked really good dishes for him before he died, and then had to eat horrible bland, tasteless, cheap food in the orphanage after he was put there after his passing.Keith really wanted to change topics now, he kept thinking...

"So...I see you're still calling me mullet..." Keith bluntly said.

Lance stared at him questioningly, "well yea, you still have a mullet, mullet."

"That made be true, but..." Keith said scooting closer to Lance, "i'm afraid you're about to have one as well." Keith said.

Lance touched his hair quickly, feeling the length of it."Y-Yea so? at least i'll look good in it!" Lance said sheepishly, turning his back on Keith.

Keith chuckled, putting his hand behind Lance's head to feel his smooth soft hair, "you'll look beautiful in anything" Keith whispered, inching closer to Lance,his eyes closed.

Lance felt Keith's hand against his hair, it felt good, then took a moment to take in what Keith just said,and started to slowly turn towards Keith's direction, "wait, beautif-"Lance was cut off by Keith's lips. At first he was shocked, his hands were shaking, but then he slowly responded and closed his eyes. Oh my god! His lips are soft! and for french kissing, he's really... great, Lance thought. Holy shit i'm actually kissing this boy, i've been wanting to do this for so long, why didn't I do this sooner, my god this feels fantastic, he tastes really good, Keith thought excitedly. After a minute or two, the boys finally broke off the tender kiss...

"That was...awesome," Lance said, blushing.

"Yea... i'm doing it again," Keith whispered.

This time both boys were leaning into each other to do a reenactment of their kiss. That is until they stopped at an inch from their faces...

And they passed out.

-*_*-

"He was worried about me accidentally hurting myself and yet here we are trying to find him and Lance who got lost..."Shiro complained.

"We'll find them, don't worry, i'm sure they didn't go too far,"Krolia said.

"I'm sure if we find some footprints or something that can indicate where they were headed Luxray can sniff out the trail." Allura said

"Are you sure he doesn't bite?" asked Romelle, looking at the space wolf.

"I'm sure, he only attacks people if they attack Keith or if Keith tells him to." said Krolia. 

It was when the sun had set that the group had begun the search for the two Paladins. The two had been gone for three hours, and everyone was getting worried. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran stayed behind to keep a lookout for the lions, the rest decided to search for Lance and Keith. And after about half an hour, Luxray got a hold of Keith's scent. The space wolf quickly started to head in a certain direction while everyone followed. Soon they heard mooing of a cow.

"That must be Kaltenecker!" shouted Allura. 

Luxray soon stopped in front of a small gap on the floor. he started to dig deeper until it was wide enough to for someone to enter. He then teleport in the cave and everything was silent. Until they heard a moo from kaltenecker and a bark from Luxray. 

"Okay they have to be in there, does anyone have rope so I can get down?" Shiro asked.

Krolia was about to give him some vines that she found. 

"Wait Shiro," Allura said,"what about your condition?"

Oh my god, everyone is being so cautious about me, i'm not even that weak anymore, Shiro thought. He then looked at Allura like he was in the office, and did 8 front flips, 5 handstand push-ups, and a split."I think I can manage." Shiro said, taking the rope from Krolia. She then lowered him into the cave.

"What do you see?" asked Romelle.

"Just some crystals, a lake, and a waterfall!" Replied Shiro, "I see Kaltencker, and Luxray." He then noticed Luxray was sniffing something near the lake. From a far, it looked liked some clothes that were washed out near the edge of the lake but when Shiro was closer and got a better look, he nearly passed out at what he saw.

It was two children in clothes that were way too many sizes too big. They were sleeping, and even though he immediately knew one of them, it took him another moment to recognize the other. 

The two kids were none other than Keith and Lance.


	2. Does it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so far I think some(If not very few people)liked the first chapter and I think that's sweet^_^ I mean yea some part of me wishes this fanfic will get popular but honestly, I think that's unrealistic. I just hope all of you guys who know me irl or who are online friends are enjoying this:D

"Shiro?" Krolia asked, crouching down near the hole of the cave,"Shiro? Is everything alright? Where are the boys?"

I'm going to die, Shiro thought, i'm going to fucking die from stress because the universe can never give me a goddamn break, 2 weeks...TWO WEEKS, not even a month...it was great while it last..."Um, all of you might want to come down here..." Shiro shouted. The two boys were still asleep on the ground, they seem to be in a deep-sleep like state, almost like in a coma. Well at least they won't wake up, Shiro thought, I haven't dealt with kids since I would go on trips to middle schools and tell kids all about the Galaxy Garrison, how ironic considering that's how I met Keith and now here he is a child again, although...he seems to be younger than when I met him. 

Krolia tied the rope to a tree and started to climb down. "Um princess? Is it alright if I stayed up here? I want to keep a look out in case something occurs." Asked Romelle. "Of course, just yell if you see something." replied Allura."I will be careful."Romelle said. Allura nodded as she went downward after Krolia. The two finally reached to the bottom of the cavern, taking notice of the beautiful view of the place. They saw Kaltenecker and Luxray together, then Shiro, crouch down near something. Both fearless females started to walk towards Shiro. Allura noticed how worried Shiro looked, Oh no,she thought, he has that look whenever something is going wrong or whenever he realizes Pidge and Hunk accidentally made a bomb instead of a meal or a machine. She then walked ahead of Krolia so she can see why Shiro is about to have another mental breakdown...again.

"Shiro? what is it? where are the boys?" Allura said, getting a better look at what Shiro is looking at, seeing the two kids sleeping very close to each other, then stops suddenly,"who are-?" Her face shifted into a horrified expression, as if when someone tries to reach into their pocket and can't find their phone, that expression."UM WHAT IN THE GODS-"Allura was about to scream until Shiro placed a finger on Allura's lips."SHHHHH!You'll wake them up!" Shiro whispered loudly. 

Krolia soon walked near the two and witnessed the bizarre situation with her own eyes. The very second she saw Keith, she immediately knew that was her son...except now he has shrunk, looks ten times more adorable, and has his arms wrapped around with another sleeping boy she can only assume is Lance since he has the same hair and skin tone. At first she had a blank look on her face, but then she balled her fists and had a deadly look in her eyes."Shiro...What happened to my son?" She said in a serious tone. Shiro gulped, nevermind, he thought, if i'm going to die, it's because Krolia is going to kill me from finding Keith like this, well it was a good 26 years of life."I...don't know...I just found him, both of them, like this...in this...state..."Shiro said cautiously, slightly sweating. 

"How is this even possible?" Krolia asked, looking more angry and worried. "There can be ways to reverse the aging process in some things, I've only witnessed one of them," Allura said, remembering from when the castle was stuck in some weird worm hole loop that somehow made Coran age back to as far as a baby,"but I have never seen it done in another way." Krolia continued to stare at the children, "what were they even doing in the first place?" She said. "They were trying to gather some food from this planet for us,"eyeing the bags of food next to Kaltenecker "Keith told me before he left, I should have known better than to leave them to do this alone." Allura said. Krolia fists started to tremble, she looked like she was trying to stay calm but her hands practically screamed ready for murder. Both Shiro and Allura made eye contact and had a silent agreement on trying to get Krolia to calm down first, get everyone out of the cavern, and then try to figure out this whole situation with Keith and Lance. 

Shiro sighed,"Look Krolia I know you are worried-"

"Worried? MY GROWN SON IS A CHILD NOW!"Krolia said, almost too loudly,"AND NOT ONLY HIM, BUT LANCE AS WELL!"

"Krolia calm down! you'll wake them up!" Allura whispered loudly."Look I get that you are worried, but this is not the first time this situation has occurred. It could be worse, It's better for us to have find them like this than not have finding them at all."

Krolia sighed deeply, "fine... but how are we going to...fix them?"

"I don't know, surely there must be something in here that can help us."Shiro said

"Why don't we gather some things from the cave? maybe we can have Pidge look at these materials and see what we can find?" Allura said. She and Shiro collected all the things they saw in the cave, they gathered some water on an empty vial, big chunks of crystals, some berries,some small flowers,and even some dirt."Why dirt?" Allura asked. "You may never know."Shiro said.

"Okay, now that that's over" Shiro said, looking at the children."what about them?" 

"I guess we'll just have to carry them with us,"Krolia said, looking at how close the boys are clinging to each other, "but maybe I'll just carry both of them since they're huddled really close too each other, I don't want to wake them up." She then wrapped them gently in their clothes so it wouldn't slip off of them, slowly lifted them off the ground, and carried them.

"Alright, now that we have them, how are we going to get Kaltenecker out of here?"Allura asked."The vine won't be strong enough for him to be lifted."

Luxray then had his ears up, he then walked to everyone and started to gesture everyone to assemble together in a group next to Kaltenecker."What is he doing?" Allura asked as she was being pushed. "Wait just let him, I think he might be telling us something."Shiro said, seeing Luxray stop pushing them as they are now close to the cow. He then nuzzle his head on everyone palms."I know this move, it's whenever he wants to be petted."Krolia said."I guess everyone pet him?"Shiro said questioningly. As everyone placed a hand on Luxray, Krolia had to crouch down to pet him since she was carrying the boys,he put his paw on Kaltenecker's leg and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating. They were then teleported out of the cave, infornt of Romelle, who looked very startled.

"QUIZNACK! YOU SCARED ME!" Romelle shouted, then realized what she said and her eyes widen,"Oh pardon me for my foul language princess I was just very frightened."

"Shhh! it's alright, I told you to be comfortable around me now" Allura said, "although it would be nice if you do not speak any curse words from now on."

"Why not?" Romelle asked, looking at everyone,"wait, where are the red and black paladins?"

Krolia stood up from her crouched position and Romelle saw the two kids she's carrying and had a confused look on her face."Um...who's this?"she asked

"This is...Keith and Lance."Shiro said

"...what?"Romelle asked."how?"

"We don't know but for now we're just going to bring them like this and we'll figure out how they ended up like... this." Allura replied.

"Well...at least you found them," Romelle said, looking at the sleeping boys "small and adorable but it's them nonetheless."

"We should probably go to others now,"said Krolia,"we have been out for a long time now."All of them now ended walking back to the lions with Kaltenecker, bags of food and materials from the cave, and two children.

-*_*-

"So your heads don't actually freeze?" asked Coran.

"No we just get nerve pain from consuming an excessive amount frozen food, and because we get it from food that's really freezing, that's why we call it brain freeze."Pidge explained.

"And it's not only from milkshakes, we can also get it from ice cream, slushies, or frozen alcohol drinks...but we're not old enough to drink that." Hunk said, mumbling that last part.

"Huh I have no idea what food you just said but I guess Alteans are immune to having a brain freeze." Coran said.

"Lucky, imagine how much ice cream I can eat without having to take a break every five minutes?" Hunk said.

The three of them stayed in their location to look out for the lions and in case Keith and Lance return. But after a solid five minutes of silence and observing the lions and planet they just had random conversations on God knows what. Like whenever you're having a conversation with a friend and you talk about a certain topic but end up talking about something else, that type of conversation. At first it was about if it's possible to swim in a place where there was no gravity but then one topic led to another and they ended up explaining what a brain freeze is to Coran since he brought up the horrible sight of Lance milking Kaltenecker after he and Allura had milkshakes. 

"Yea but then you will probably get a stomach ache from eating too much."Pidge said.

Coran then noticed the searching group coming back."Oh look they're back!" Coran said. Pidge and Hunk then turned their heads to noticed them walking towards their site. "Hey guys!"Hunk shouted. "How was the search? Did you find them? I only see Kaltenecker with you."Pidge said. "Yea, where's Lance and Keith?"Hunk asked.

"Okay first of all, yes we found them, they were stuck in this cavern with Kaltenecker."Shiro said.

"Oh no that's horrible, how did you end up finding them?"Coran asked.

"After a long while Luxray ended up picking Keith's scent and taking us to them."Allura said.

"Oh well that's a relief, but where are they?"Hunk asked, looking at everyone, seeing Krolia standing behind everyone as if she is trying to hide something.

"Well that's the thing...we...found them...."Shiro slowly said, gesturing Krolia to walk infront of everyone so they can see the children,"like this."Shiro said. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge's eyes widen as they saw Lance and Keith. There was a moment of silence...then..

"what the fuck-"Pidge started.

"Pidge!"Shiro said eyeing her."no curse words."

"Sorry...it's just... how..."Pidge said.

"We don't know."Romelle said "they were like this when we found them."

"Well that's very odd."Coran said

"...Awww they're so cute"Hunk said"But what are we going to do now?"

"Well me and Allura have been talking and we think we should go somewhere to rest since we had a long night searching for these two."Shiro said

"We could go to another planet where there's shelter,"Coran said,"after we're settled we can figure out what happened to them there."

"The next planet has some hotels where we can rest."Pidge said

"Okay we got that figured out, but...how are we going to move the black and blue lion?"Krolia asked

Allura then had an idea, she walked up to both blue and black and placed her hand on them, there was a slight gleam on the lions eyes."They'll follow us, just as long both of them are safe."she said

"Okay team move out."Shiro said.

-*_*-

After a long discussion with the planet's ruler, the team ended up staying up in this grand palace. They were grateful, everyone was tired except for the two kids that have been sleeping  
for hours. Everyone settled into their rooms and slept. Shiro, Krolia, and Allura, decided to share a room that had four beds, that way in case the boys woke up, they will be there to attend them. Shiro lay and tucked the boys in a bed since they seem comfortable sleeping together. And everyone else fell asleep in their own beds.

It took a while for Shiro to fall asleep, he kept thinking about Keith and Lance. If they're kids...do they still have memories of us? do they remember all we have been through as a team? or do they... oh god, Keith was difficult to take care of as a pre-teen, now he's a child...and now it's not even him but Lance as well....was he difficult as a child as well? oh man I can't be a parent, just thinking about it gives me anxiety, he thought. He then looked up at the two boys sleeping and huddled together. They look...peaceful though...he thought, maybe it won't be that bad at all. He then finally fell asleep.

-*_*-

It was morning, everyone still asleep except Shiro. He has a habit of waking up earlier than everyone else. he dranked some water by his nightstand and walked up to Lance and Keith who were still sleeping. He smiled at them and Keith woke up. Oh no, Shiro thought as he was panicking from the sight of little boy Keith sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Keith then looked at him, awkward silence filled the air.

Quick, say something!Shiro thought."Uh... hey... Keith." Shiro said.

Keith then blinked and said "who are you?....where am I?... and who's in this bed with me?"

Lord Jesus help me, Shiro thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's another chapter! yay! now to reward myself with sleep!(especially since I have a sore throat and dry nose(yayT^T) it's 3am now as im typing this(I don't know why I always say what time is it when I finish these chapters, I just feel like it^^'also im kind of a night owl so that's why I always finish really late(In case you were wondering.))but yea, please leave a nice comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it.


	3. I have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if im being honest, I tried typing this chapter 2 times BUT my laptop kept acting weird, and I was pretty upset. I apologize if this chapter is short.
> 
> *This chapter has spanish in it so anything (parenthesis) is the translation.

The child kept waiting for an answer.

Great, Shiro thought, he does not obtain any memories of me or any of the past few years.

Shiro now had to come up with a plan. He's not sure whether to tell Keith the truth or not. Keith is a fourth-grader for Christ's sake! A child would not be able to understand the weird circumstances that he is in. Him and Lance who are both children, unaware of their true identities. Shiro hasn't been around children all that much in his lifetime, mostly teenagers and adults usually. The last time he was around children was about a few years ago during his trips to middle and high schools. He was telling students from sixth grade up to seniors about the Galaxy Garrison. He remembers when he first encountered Keith. 

It was in a sixth grade science class, he was about to be a teenager when Shiro first met him. Shiro was lecturing the entire class about his duties and responsibilities with in the Garrison. He noticed while everybody was paying attention to him talking, he noticed one student in particular was not. He seemed very distant and somewhat bitter from his classmates, a loner. He was staring out the window the entire time Shiro was talking. At first, Shiro thought he was acting rude. That he was being the typical slacker student who didn't care about their education and was most likely going to dropout once they reach high school. However, he later learned about his situation, about his parents dying and later on him being in the orphanage at such a young age. Shiro felt sympathetic towards Keith now, he could relate to being so alone in the world.

He tried to befriend Keith afterwards. At first, Keith was skeptical, he wasn't use to people trying to become friends with him. He didn't know how to properly communicate with anyone, he was so used to being alone through out these years being an orphaned. It took a while for him to accept Shiro as a friend, and overtime he proved himself to be called that, his friend. His trust and care for him deepen for him while he was under his wing, and their relationship turned into something more meaningful. Keith saw Shiro as the brother he always wanted.

And Shiro didn't mind going through everything they dealt with all over again. He didn't mind at all, except one thing. While raising Keith, he learned that he was never the most stable person when it came to bullying. He always had anger and discipline issues growing up, not to mention he was stubborn and impulsive too. Bullying was anywhere he went, whether it was at the orphanage or school, and it could be about either from him not having any parents to small things like his height. Keith was never afraid to fight anyone, regardless of stature or gender. He would usually calm down after Shiro talked to him. Shiro lost count on all those times he would be called to pick up Keith from school. 

However, now Keith is younger than when Shiro initially met him and has no clue to who he is or the fact he was a grown man a few hours ago. He seems more calm at this age, not exactly cheerful like a normal kid though. Shiro has no idea how Keith behaved as a child, him or Lance. Were they both the same person as a child? Or did they behave differently? And two kids? Can he and the whole team handle two children? It was lucky enough the king of this planet was generous and let them stayed in his palace as long as they needed. And they hadn't even started with finding a cure for them. This whole situation is stressful. 

Shiro now came back to reality and looked at Keith. He really always had that hair, he thought. And then looked at Lance who was still sleeping soundly within the sheets in peace. It was then that Shiro had a crazy and embarrassing idea.

"...This is all a dream." Shiro said, waving his hands slowly."Everything here is just a dream, a really long dream, everyone here is friendly, and i'm your imaginary friend."

Keith stared at him, all confused."What?" He said as he was scratching the back of his head,"Then why does it feel so real?"

"Um, it's one of those dreams where you can feel anything."Shiro said, hoping kid Keith was this gullible.

"Oh...ok."Keith said, finally convinced."Do I have to give you a name?"

"No, everyone here has a name and my name is Shiro."He said.

"Oh..."Keith sighed.

"Why do you sound disappointed?."He asked

"I was thinking of naming you hippo because I like hippos but you already have a name."Keith said.

"Aww, well that would've been a great name."Shiro said, feeling bad.

"....I need to pee."Keith said, immediately changing the subject and his mood.

"Oh....oh! ok alright, why don't I take you to the bathroom across the hall, ok?" Shiro said, worrying he might urinate himself.

He then carried Keith out of bed, he seemed to be very short, his feet couldn't reach the floor from the bed. Shiro then settled Keith to the floor, took his hand, and guided him out of the room and walked in the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Do I have an imaginary boyfriend?" Keith asked innocently.

Shiro coughed hasty and cleared his throat,"I-I don't think so, w-why do you ask that?"

"I thought the pretty boy in my bed was my imaginary boyfriend but I guess I was wrong."Keith said casually.

Shiro was internally screaming now.

-*_*-

After taking Keith to the bathroom, they returned to the bedroom and founded Lance sleeping in a weird position, with his face on the pillow and butt up in the air. Almost as if a cat was stretching from a nap, except it was the opposite with Lance. Keith lightly chuckled at the sight of him, then soon shifted his attention towards someone else. Both Krolia and Allura were awake and stared at Keith. They gave Shiro a comprehensible look and Shiro understood. Both of them must have overheard everything and understand what they have to do now. Allura looked somewhat cautious but Krolia looked calmed, she kept looking at Keith with a sympathetic expression. The two of them walked in front of Keith and Shiro now.

Keith looked up, "who are you?"

Allura squatted down to Keith's height,"why hello Keith, i'm Allura." She said with a friendly smile.

"Are you an Alien?Your ears look funny."Keith said.

Allura looked slightly offended. But it made Shiro almost laugh, he recalled what she said about Lance's ears when they first met. Now here Keith is, a child, not knowing he had just insulted her.

"Why yes, me and Krolia are aliens, in fact, where in a planet filled with them."She said.

Keith's eyes lit up, "Really?! I knew we weren't the only ones."

Shiro smiled, that has always been one topic Keith loved to talk about. He never really admitted to it, but he loves discussing about aliens. Ever since they met, Shiro would use that topic to have a conversation with him. He always read on theories about their existence and the possibilities of them encountering Earth before evolution began. As much as he denied it, Keith is a theorist. He even came up with his own theories about aliens, trying to gather evidence to prove it. And it's ironic considering how his mother is an alien and that he himself is evidence.

Krolia soon walked up to Keith and the both of them kept staring at each other."Hello Keith." Krolia finally said.

"Hi, you're tall, pretty, purple, and scary."He said in wonderment.

Krolia smiled and squatted down,"Thank you, I just wanted to tell you that i'm....i'm-"

She was interuptted by Pidge, Hunk, and Coran at the door. Shiro saw a glimpse of sadness on Krolia's face when she got interrupted but then soon went back to the same sympathetic expression. The trio at the door kept staring at the child. Pidge and Hunk laughed when they saw Lance in his weird sleeping position. Both Krolia and Allura stood up.

"So...he is awake."Pidge said.

Keith tilted his head,"Who are you guys?"

"This is Pidge, Hunk, and Coran, they're also in your dream." Shiro said, seeing their eyes widen. Shiro mouthed, just go with it, and everyone got the message.

"Ok....Is there any food? I'm hungry."Keith said, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Oh I can cook for you!"Hunk said with a smile.

"You can cook for kids?"Pidge asked.

"Of course, my niece and nephews love my cooking, I do it all the time when I visit, and I know a lot of healthy recipes."Hunk said proudly.

"Well let's take him to Kitchen shall we?"Coran said.

"Ok," Shiro said now facing Keith,"you're going to go with them and eat breakfast, me and Allura will stay here for when Lance wakes up."

"Alright."Keith said.

"C'mon." Hunk said as he was taking Keith's hand to guide him to the kitchen. One by one they all left, until Pidge gave Shiro a thumbs-up and slam the door shut. Allura was about to speak until she got interrupted by someone.

-*_*-

Lance was now stretching and groaning, about to wake up. Shiro panicked once again. Great, he thought, I already lied to one child and now to another. He told Allura to cover herself with the cover herself with the sheets. He wasn't sure what reaction he would have. Allura was now under the sheets on her bed with the mice waken up and copying her. And Shiro was now siting on Keith and Lance's bed, ready to see how Lance is like as a child now. Lance now sat up, rubbed his eyes, and saw Shiro. There was silence until...

"Quien es usted? Y donde estamos?"Lance asked.(Who are you? And where are we?)

Now Shiro didn't tell anyone this but he took spanish lessons in order to talk to the hispanic and latino kids in the bilingual classes for the trips to the schools. It was priceless everytime he would start to speak in spanish. The students would look relieved and impress when he spoke in spanish, mostly because they weren't saying mean things about him in spanish and he already look intimidating enough. At this point right now, Shiro was glad that he knew the language. However he forgot Lance was born in Cuba and didn't move to the U.S. until years later, and it's been years since he spoke in the language, he was rusty now. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try at least to explain to Lance about the situation.

"Uh...hola, estas soniando, todo esto es un sueno, todos aqui son tus amigos, y yo soy tu mejor amigo imaginario, Shiro." Shiro explained.(Uh...hello, you are dreaming, this is all a dream, everyone here is your friend, and i'm your imaginary best friend, Shiro.) 

Lance's eyes-widen,"Chido! Quando yo diesperta, voy a contar todo a mi mama, Marco, Luis, Y Vero."(Cool! When I wake up, i'll tell my mom, Marco, Luis, and Vero.)

"Quien son ellos?"Shiro asked.(Who are they?)

"Mis hermanos, yo tengo dos hermanos, Luis y Marco, y una hermana, Vero, su nombre es Veronica pero mi familia le llama Vero por corto."Lance said happily.(My siblings, I have two brothers, Luis and Marco, and one sister, Vero, her name is Veronica but my family calls her Vero for short.")

"Ah bien,"Shiro said thinking he can't keep talking in spanish forever.(Ah good) "Una pregunta, puedes hablar en Ingles?" (One question, can you speak in English?")

"Si- I mean yes, I can speak in English."Lance said embarrassingly.(Yes-)

Shiro took a moment to realize what he heard. Kid Lance has a spanish accent. Which means he at an age where he started to learn english. It's cute, although he didn't had it back when he was a teenager.

"I don't like talking in English, other kids make fun of me because I sound weird."Lance sadly said.

"Well I think you sound great." Shiro said with a smile.

"Really?"Lance said happily.

"Yea, c'mon, let's go see a friend."Shiro said, taking Lance to Allura's bed. Allura then got out of bed and greeted Lance.

"Are you a Disney princess?"The child asked.

"...What's a Disney?" Allura asked all confused.

"You know Disney? Magic and princesses who can talk to animals."Lance explained.

"Oh....well I can talk to these mice."She said holding out the mice in her hands.

Lance looked at them in amazement,"Cool!"

"So...I guess I am a Disney princess." Allura said almost proudly.

"....i'm hungry." Lance said, looking up at Shiro.

"Oh we can go to the kitchen, Hunk is making breakfast, let's go."Shiro said.

Shiro took Lance's hand and took himout of the room and into the hallway towards the kitchen. Allura walked beside him, and giving him a concerned look. Shiro had one too, he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when both boys finally see each other as...well kids. He didn't forget what Keith told him on the way to the bathroom. Imaginary boyfriend?Lance? Over the years when he took Keith in, he never really showed any romantic interest with anyone, probably because he never socialized with anybody. But now as a child, he asked him that question. What did this mean? Shiro had a feeling it had something to do when they were stuck in the cavern, but what exactly?

They soon entered the kitchen, and Lance and Keith gasped when they saw each other awake for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my spanish is a bit off but I tried^-^' hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. You're right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...by the time im done writing this chapter, im sure most of you have seen some recordings or news from people that went to San Diego Comic Con in the 20th of this month and have gotten spoilers for Season 7. And I have made the decision........ to include those spoilers:) I mean keep in mind, the spoilers are only about the first episode but still...spoiler S7 warning.   
> (If y'all saw those spoilers, you can practically feel my fangirling:D)

The two children continued stare at each other.

Everyone in the kitchen stood still as the two children had a stare off, even Hunk who was in the middle of cooking breakfast for the kids stop in the middle of the process. Keith and everyone else was seated in a rounded table, while Hunk was next to the stove with a bowl of some weird looking batter. Shiro felt Lance's grip hardened slightly while Keith looked like he stopped breathing. What was going on between them? Do they recognize each other? Or was it something else? Pidge was the first to move, she took out a small notebook and wrote something in it. Shiro wasn't suprised, after seeing her room filled with papers and drawings, it was expected of her to carry something to write on around her. She then stopped writing, put her notebook away, and continued her observation of the kids with the rest of the team. It was a solid five minutes of silence until Romelle burst through the kitchen door in her night clothes, yawning. She noticed everyone staring at her and stopped waliking.

"Uh...good morning?" She said, awkwardly.

Hunk coughed,"Yea, good morning! I was just cooking breakfast for the kids. Did you sleep well?"

Romelle just slowly walked to a chair next to Keith, "Yes....I did. So I guess everything is going well about the-"

"Dream! yes, everything is going well in the dream!' Shiro said very loudly, breaking the trance the boys were in.

"...what?" Romelle asked, looking very confused.

Allura then walked quickly to Romelle's side and whispered something near her ear. Romelle's eyes widen, slightly nodded, and looked at both boys smiling. Shiro's stress levels slowly went down now. Great, he thought, everybody is aware of the situation, now to keep up the whole lie. He honestly didn't know know what to do now, both boys were now avoiding each other's gaze. Do they remember each other? Or is it something else? Both of them just wanted to have breakfast a few minutes ago, now they're acting like they're giving each other the silent treatment. Shiro now looked at Krolia for some assistance, she then walked near to him and Lance, and took Lance's hand.

"C'mon now, you're hungry right? Let's get you some food." Krolia kindly said. She then walked Lance and seated him in front of Keith.

Both of them avoided each others gaze. Hunk was now done cooking breakfast, the kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma. He set the plates with food that looked like pancakes in front of both boys. As soon as the plates and utensils were settled, they immediately focused their attention towards the food. They were now eating their food with great satisfaction. It was almost as if they were starving and they finally had the chance to eat their favorite meal. The sight of them made Shiro wondered how long did they ate their previous meal, it also made him think if he was starting to turn into one of those concerned first time dads... 

"This is so good!" Keith said with his mouth full.

"Keith...don't talk while your eating." Krolia said.

"Sorry." Keith said, apologetically.

"This is one of the best breakfast I've ever had."Lance said after eating a mouth full,"I'm glad my mom isn't in here in this dream and heard what I just said, otherwise I would have made her upset because she knows how much I love her cooking."

Both of them kept eating for a few minutes until their plates were finally empty. A few seconds of awkward silence passed, then both boys burped really loudly. Everyone then laughed, except the boys who were both embarrassed. They should be grateful though, at least they lighten up the mood now, even if it was unintentionally. Everyone else was now in their regular mood and proceeding to what they would usually do if they were back in the castle-ship. Hunk is cooking breakfast for everyone. Coran and Pidge are off to check if everything is ok with the lions. And Allura and Romelle are discussing about what happened during her time being held by Lotor. 

Except for Shiro and Krolia. It was obvious that the two of them would be taking care of kid Lance and Keith. Usually by now Keith would be babysitting Shiro because nothing will ever stop Keith from being ridiculously paranoid about his health. But then again, Shiro has always have problems with his health. It didn't matter what was the case, he would always be ill. Ever since he told Keith a few years ago about his condition, he was always cautious around him. Shiro can look the healthiest person in the whole universe and Keith would still be ready to play paramedic for him. He understands his concern for him, after all Keith isn't the only one who would worried about him 24/7 back on Earth. However now the tables have turned and it's Shiro's turn to take care of Keith. And not to mention Lance as well. Since there's no one here who has cared for him through the majority of his life, he decided to look out for him. Besides the only one closest to know Lance through most of his life is Hunk, and even then maybe he doesn't know enough. He'll just have to try and be a good caretaker for him, for both of them.

Shiro keeps thinking about Krolia and her feelings about the situation. It was clearly obvious that it really bothered her at first. From her point of view, it's understandable. After not being able to see your only child for eighteen years, then almost dying meeting him during an important mission, and spending two years on a space whale, learning and caring for each other, only to have all that erased and having your grown son a child again. It's a miracle she hasn't kill anyone yet. However, she seems more composed now than she was earlier. Was she going to tell Keith that she is his mother? She would have if she wasn't interrupted. How would Keith react if he found out? Knowing him it wouldn't go so well, he was shocked and surprised when he told Shiro about meeting her for the first time. But if Shiro is being honest, it was crystal clear Krolia is his mother, just by the split second of seeing her it was obvious, she was basically Keith if he was female and full galra. He wants to ask her about her opinion on this, but he didn't know how. Shiro wouldn't admit this but he is low-key afraid of her.

Everyone left the kitchen now, except for Hunk. Shiro held Lance's hand while Krolia did the same to Keith. They were walking them in a hallway, saying nothing. Kids are usually loud and constantly moving around, playing tag or hide-and-seek, however they are surprisingly calm and quiet. After a while, Shiro had enough of silence.

"So...what do you two want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Keith said.

"Don't you want to go outside the castle and play?" Krolia asked.

"Hmm...no, I don't want to do that I want to do something else."Lance said.

After a minute Keith looked up,"Draw?" he asked.

"Yea, can we do that please?" Lance asked.

"Uh sure! We'll just have to find something for you to draw in." Shiro said.

Some alien later came by and Shiro asked for something for the children to draw. She later took them to a white room where there was couches, chairs, tables, and books that were sized down for children. It was decorated with rainbows, spaceships, and stars. There were even small toys for them to distract them. After a normal sized couch was moved in for the adults, the alien that Shiro talked to later introduced herself as Ala, she is the nanny for the children of the castle and that she completely understands the stress of taking care of kids. She even offered to watch after the kids, but Krolia declined on her offer. Shiro was glad she did it, he didn't want to be rude. She understood and said to call her if there was anything needed and dismissed herself. 

The whole day the kids were drawing on paper. Lance kept drawing nothing but naruto characters and pokemon, while Keith drew ninjas and airplanes. Shiro and Krolia made small talk about their experiences in space, which wasn't bad, it was better than sitting in more silence. As they continued to talk Shiro then heard the kids actually speaking to each other. 

"I heard you talk earlier." Keith said continuing with his drawing.

"Y-Yea and what about it?" Lance said nervously, looking up.

"It sounds funny..."Keith said.

"Oh..."Lance said hurtfully.

"...I like it though, it's nice." Keith said softly.

Lance was slightly blushing now,"Thanks...I really like your hair."

"Thanks..."Keith said, his face slightly pink.

And after that they continued to draw. Shiro overheard everything, and his emotions and thoughts are going crazy. He was trying to keep a straight face but it was hard since he can't, so he just bit the inside of his cheek. 

The boys had some snacks, then a break for lunch and dinner. After dinner they drew for one more hour until they were finally sleepy. Shiro and Krolia carried both of them to bed, it was a little early for them to be sleepy but they looked tired. They returned to the bedroom and tucked them in. Lance wanted some water and Krolia went to get it. As soon as she left, both boys just kept staring at Shiro and it made him nervous. What is it with all of these awkward silences today? Shiro thought. 

"...Can you tell us a bedtime story?"Litlle Lance asked.

"Yea, can you do that?" Keith asked.

"But the books are back in the room, want me to go get one?"Shiro asked.

"No, can it be something original?" Keith asked.

"Yea, something only you know well."Lance said.

"Um...ok," Shiro said, sitting on the bed now, getting comfortable,"Uh...let me think."

Shiro doesn't know what brought him to tell this story but..

"Okay, well once there was this boy, his name is...Jiro. He and this other boy named Adam were friends, they enjoyed spending time together. They would always go on adventures and stay up all night just talking to each other about small things in life. It was a simple time, they went through everything together. Deep and passionate feelings started to form between them over some time. They truly cared for each other and didn't want anything to bad happen to neither of them. However one of them had to leave for some time to take care of some family matters. And the other waited for his friend to come back. During the whole waiting time, the boy had fallen ill and was very weak. It didn't matter whether he was sick or not, it was the most horrible and depressing time of his life without his friend. He lost himself and became very isolated towards everyone else. After hearing the news of the sickness, Adam came back for Jiro. As soon as they saw each other again, it was as if the whole universe had disappeared in that very moment, nothing mattered except for them just being able to be together. After their reunion, they saw each other in a new and beautiful light. It wasn't long until they finally realized and confessed each other about their feelings. Everything changed from there, it was settled and let go, both boys were in love. It was as if they were both set free in a everlasting world of hope... It was the best time of their lives, and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire existence of the universe. Jiro was cured and Adam cried with him happily. After three years of being together, they decided to get married and were soon engaged. After they got married, they lived together and maybe adopted a kid or two. And spent the rest of their lives together in tranquility and affection. The End."

Both boys were now asleep peacefully and Shiro walked out the door. But not before he shed a tear and quickly wiped it away.

-*_*-

As soon as Shiro left, Lance wiped Keith's tear away.

"I may be dreaming, but I remember you from the cavern."Lance said.

"Yea, me too."Keith said.

"Good night."Lance softly said, pulling the sheets up and scooting closer to Keith.

"Good night."Keith whispered, hugging Lance under the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I just had to make it emotional didn't I? Yea I know, i'm horrible:') but so is Dreamworks(Just kidding, I love you Dreamworks)  
> I didn't think I made this chapter THAT emotional, but I don't know what to think anymore. Hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> *I will not be updating this week(Well technically it's Monday but still) because my birthday is on Thursday so im going to take some time of to enjoy this week. If you want wish me a happy birthday please feel free comment below:
> 
> Or find me on-  
> Instagram:true_blue_dream  
> Tumblr:true-blue-dream
> 
> ^_^ *<3


	5. I want to go back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was 2 weeks, and maybe it was long break, but i'm still in summer and im trying to enjoy it as much as I can before I go back on the 15th^_^'. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

"Is he really mine?" Keith asked as he was petting the space wolf.

"Yea, his name is Luxray." Shiro said, looking a little wary.

"Isn't that a pokemon?" Lance said, petting him as well.

"Well...it suits him right?" Shiro asked, hoping the two won't ask anymore questions.

"Hmm...I guess he kind of does look like him..." Lance said, doubtfully. "But how come I get the cow? Usually cows are taken care of by adults."

"Uh...well people get their own pets randomly in their dreams, like Allura, she's a princess right? you would expect her to have like a....cat, but instead she has mice. Some people get normal pets, some get unusual ones." Shiro said.

"Oh...that makes sense." Lance said, finally convinced.

It's been five days since Keith and Lance were turned into kids and so far it's been a surprisingly calm time with them as kids. Well.. somewhat calm, they're still kids after all, they will act out if they're left alone. During this time Shiro has learned that if left alone, both boys will eventually get into some kind trouble. They'll either start coloring on the walls, play the weirdest game, or do dangerous stunts from movies that they remember. Keith almost broke his legs trying to do a back-flip from the couch while Lance was going to build a fort out of every object he could find. Shiro came in time to catch Keith as he was falling and then told Lance to put everything back. He remembers Keith back then would be reckless, and he still is sometimes so he expected this from him. However he still has trouble reading Lance, Hunk has told him what he was like during their pre-teen years but it's not like he knows how he acts 24/7. Both of them would usually be stayed put if they're together and are being watched, yet whenever they are separated, they would be sad and might even throw a fit. One day Keith threw a book against the wall because Lance had woke up a couple minutes earlier than him and was having breakfast without him, meanwhile Lance was shedding a few tears while eating his cereal. So unless you want two hysterical children in your hands, don't separate them.

Setting a side on the whole staying together part, there's also the matter on who should look after them. Shiro can handle them on his own, Ala can basically wrap them around her finger given her experience with children, Hunk is pretty good at handling them as well, and Romelle too since she had a little brother. Allura and Coran have some trouble looking out for them, but overall Shiro knows never to let Pidge babysit them. He once told her to watch them so he can go to the bathroom, he was gone for 5 minutes and returned to a room that looked like a hurricane had hit it, with a whole mess all over the lounge area. He looked at Pidge who looked a little bit guilty, "Yea im not good with children..." And since then, Shiro has decided not to let Pidge take care of them, ever. Krolia has not been alone with them, she's always looked out for them with someone else. Shiro doesn't know why, and he doesn't question it. 

"He keeps licking my hand, is he hungry?" Keith asked.

"Well someone hasn't fed him yet, let me get some food, should be around here in the room." Shiro said, walking around the stables to see if he can find some dog food.

When he was far enough from hearing distance, Lance spoke,"Should we tell him that we hid the dog food before he saw it?"

"Nah, it's kind of funny, let him search for a little bit more." Keith said smirking, and Lance lightly laughed.

-*_*-

As soon as it was bedtime and Shiro had left their room, both boys got up and had their daily nighttime chats. Since it was the only time they could be alone, they would usually talk about things they can't talk about in front of the others, like their life back on Earth or on the events that are happening in their "dream". It's amazing how much children can talk to each other unsupervised. They know more about themselves now than back when they were teenagers. There are times where they felt as if they have known each other and everyone else before, a sense of both familiarity and deja vu waves in them but because they only have that one memory, they can't really prove anything. They have talked about it many times, they would usually blush at each other and go to sleep by the end of it, however tonight was different.

"Why don't we try to re-create that moment in the cavern? maybe we can finally wake up from this dream, or at least know who everyone else is." Keith asked, as he was sitting criss-crossed on the bed.

"But how do we do that? We're not in a cavern." Lance said, hugging his knees.

"...We could try to kiss." Keith suggested. 

Lance eyes-widen, his face red as the red lion, "Wait what! we can't do that."

"...Why not?" Keith said, a little hurt.

"Because my mama said if I ever kiss anyone on the lips they will have a baby, and I don't want you have a baby, you and me are only 10." Lance said, playing with his fingers looking embarrassed.

"Oh..." Keith said, a little confused.

Lance started to worry and scooted closer to Keith, "but that doesn't mean I don't like you...because I do like you."

Keith slowly started to smile, "You do?"

"Yea...what about you?" Lance said

"I also like you." Keith said, grinning, holding Lance's hand now.

"Cool! we both feel the same way!...wait...does that mean we're dating?" Keith asked.

"I guess so, but who gets to be the boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lance questioned.

'I guess I'll be the boyfriend and you will be the girlfriend, but we have to keep this a secret, that way it will be special." Keith said.

"Ok... but couples kiss and then have babies...what are we going to do if we can't kiss?" Lance asked.

"Well...why don't we do this." Keith said.

He was leaning in close to Lance, and the cuban boy got nervous and stood still, closing his eyes. He felt something on his forehead, when he opened he saw Keith's forehead was against his own. After a minute or so, he leaned away from Lance.

"We could just do that instead of kissing." Keith said, blushing.

"Ok, im happy that I have a boyfriend now." Lance happily said.

"And im glad I have a girlfriend." Keith said, leaning his head against Lance's quickly before snuggling each other.

"Good night."Lance said.

"Good night." Keith said while yawning.

-*_*-

"I think we're close to finding the cure for them." Pidge said.

"Really? How?" Shiro asked.

Shiro was checking on Pidge and the guys on their process on solving Keith and Lance's situation in the castle's laboratory. For the past few days Pidge has been searching for an antidote for Lance and Keith's problem. She has gathered DNA samples from the boys and has written down any weird symptoms they have. So far all she has gathered is: They're children, they act normally, they don't have their memories from after the age they are in now, and that they are unbelievably gullible. After some time she got frustrated, until she remembered that Shiro and Allura had collected some materials from the cavern and started to analyze everything within them. She, and with the help of Coran and Hunk, tested and compared everything within the boys DNA to see if anything from the cave had been a trigger for their child transformation. So far she has tested through most of the objects, only a few to go.

" Well we only have a few more things to test out, but so far there has been small traces of this element that is in everything we have tested, we think that maybe it has something to do with the boys...shrinking."Pidge said

"It's better than nothing, how long until you guys finish all of the experiments?"Shiro asked.

"It depends, we have to be cautious, but hopefully in 3 more days." Hunk said.

"Good, until then we have to maintain the boys occupied and distracted." Shiro said.

He was both happy and somewhat sad about this news. Happy because Keith and Lance will finally get back to their original age and act normally again. Yet he's sad because some part of him has become attached to him. He actually enjoys being a father-like role model to children or as what others have said, a spacedad. He has a feeling that perhaps when Keith and Lance turn back to their normal selves, they will be confused by everything that has happen between them as children again. And that's if they will remember any of this.

-*_*-

Shiro returned to the boys bedroom to hit the sack. When he entered the room to go to his bed, he walked near the boys bed to check on them and to see if everything was fine. He saw Lance and then had a small panic attack from what he had just noticed. Lance was sleeping soundly and had his arms and legs wrapped around a pillow. He must have fallen in deep sleep before it occurred, he was a heavy sleeper after all.

However Shiro noticed that Keith was missing from his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are getting shorter, sorry ^_^' I'll be going back to school next week and i'll probably stop uploading weekly, but i'll try to when I have the time...and if im not distracted. Anyways good luck to everyone seeing season 7 on the 10th, hopefully it won't kill us;_;(I know i'm definitely going to cry R.I.P)


	6. Back to...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Huh so you ARE alive? Where were you for the past month!" I know, I know, sorry I haven't been posting lately. Being back at school has kept me really occupied^^' Is anyone actually reading this anymore tho? I don't know:/ I'm still heartbroken yet happy for what happened in season 7, i'm not going to discuss about it because im honestly afraid of getting hate comments but I guess now all we can do is just wait for the final season:') but anyway I hope everyone has been enjoying their back to school time(Or at the very least, surviving) just hang in there!

At first, Shiro was standing still, frozen in time for a singular moment.

But then he thought:WHAT THE FUCK- HOW DID- WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!. He was now quietly searching the room for kid Keith,he felt really silly just tip-toeing everywhere and scanning every hidden spot within the room but he didn't want to wake up Lance. God knows how grumpy kids get when they are woken from deep slumber. And especially these kids, if he woke up Lance, the first thing he would do is burst into tears and frequently ask where Keith is. Ever since those two have turned into children they have been more isolated from everyone and closer towards each other. Funny how that is, you first dislike someone then overtime you get closer and it turns into something more deeper. Kind of reminds him of this book he used to read, what was it called? Carry Out? something like that...

After about 5 minutes in being in ridiculous stealth spacedad mode and not finding Keith, he started to panic. How could you loose a ten year old when you last saw them sleeping so soundly next to the one thing, the one person, who matters most of to them to the point where they have to stay together most of the time?! Back when Shiro took care of Keith in his early teen years, he would usually stay close to him whenever they have time together. If he would by some reason he would be lost or needed him, he would usually get into trouble and Shiro would eventually find him. After those numerous events, he finally got him a phone so he can just call or text to find him instead of causing himself a lot of trouble.

Shiro tried to think of all the possibilities of what could have happened while he was gone. Maybe he was thirsty and had to get a drink of water? Or maybe he missed his space wolf and wanted to visit Luxray again? Or maybe he went to the bathroom and got lost going to it? Oh my god how in the fucking great universe am I going to find this boy in such a grand palace?! But that didn't sound like Keith, at least not kid Keith, he was just so attached to Lance. He would rather wet the bed if it meant not leaving his side. Even though they seem really quiet and don't talk much, or at the very least not in front of him and the others, he can tell they really do care about each other. Getting close to someone, is not always about time, age, or gender. Some people just know who they want to be with, it might be different with others, but you will eventually find yourself with the right person.

Fuck it, Shiro thought, i'll search the whole damn planet to find this kid. He was about to walk out the door when suddenly the door was slowly being opened by someone. It was Krolia holding a sleeping Keith in her arms. And Shiro exhaled deeply as he saw Krolia gently placing Keith in bed next to Lance and covering them with the covers. The two boys snuggled next to one another, softly groaning and even giving the smallest hint of a closed smile. Krolia then gestured Shiro to go outside of the room so they can talk. They both silently walked out of the room, Shiro being last just to catch one last look of the boys just to make sure they don't magically disappear or anything.

-*_*-

"Where was he?! I didn't find him when I got back, I would have called for help but I was afraid to leave Lance alone." Shiro said, looking at Krolia while placing his hand on his head.

"He was mumbling in his sleep as if he was about to wake up, I thought he wanted some water so I thought I would have save some trouble of both of them waking up and carried him to the kitchen instead. He calmed down after I held him for a while, but he didn't wake up, guess it was a bad dream" Krolia said, her arms crossed.

"Oh....alright...holy crap, sorry, I just got really worried for him." Shiro sighed.

"It's alright, I was the one who took him and I know that they shouldn't be separated, if anything I should be the one to apologize." She said.

"Oh it's all water under the bridge now, although I think that small fiasco just aged me ten years." He said, massaging his head with his hand.

"Well, I think you've had enough stress for today, you should probably go to bed." Krolia said.

"Yea you're right." Shiro said, about to walk back into the room," what about you? aren't you going to bed?" 

"I'll head in later, I just have to take care of something." Krolia said, hoping he won't ask for anything else.

"Ok, well good night." Shiro said walking back to the room, closing the door behind him.

-*_*-

Krolia then walked to the halls of the castle. It's nighttime so everyone should be asleep or busy with guarding the castle. After walking for a while, she found an empty waiting room. It had some chairs, a table, with dimmed lighting, and a window with a view of the planet's ocean and night sky. She didn't feel like sitting in a comfortable chair, she didn't want to. Her whole life was the opposite of the word. There was never no comfort in her existence, she had to stay on her feet, moving, fighting for the slightest chance of survival. She was born into the world of war and chaos, she has seen some truly horrible things. Things that has scarred her, or for anyone, for life. Constantly losing people she had cared about, lying and staying close to her own enemies, always having a threatening look on her face so everyone can be aware of who they're dealing with. She didn't ask for this life, if you can even call it that. It's just survival and hoping you won't break down from all the pressure.

Then that one faithful night when she had crashed into Earth changed everything. Thinking that she was finally going to die and be out of this miserable reality. She always thought if she was going to die, it would be for a good cause. At least no one would find the blue lion. All she heard was silence, felt pain all over her body, seeing nothing but darkness. Then he opened the wrecked ship, moonlight beaming from behind him. As if he was the embodiment of a warm, hopeful, and nurtured life. The right time at the right moment. 

Krolia never realized she would have fallen in love. There was no such thing in her world. The idea of the word itself seems alien to her. He changed that, him, this alien that wasn't even aware of what was actually going on in the universe. That sooner or later, his entire life on this planet would be destroyed and it's entire existence would be as if it didn't matter at all. However, Krolia had wiped out all the outcomes of this from occurring. Being with him was as if you escape all of the problems in everything and being introduced to a calm and peaceful place. Winter to spring, hell to heaven, holding back to letting go and being released to fly, never touching the cold unforgiving floor. After a month of being together, they both knew this where they belonged, with each other. They quickly got married soon afterwards. She didn't really understand the idea of marriage, it was just another meaningless word. Yet the way he explained it, being forever attached to someone you can only be with for eternity, never breaking an indescribable bond, always loving and protecting the one person that only you trust, she eventually accepted his proposal. He was her hope, she was his love, and they were each others eternity. She never really wore her ring, she always had it tied to a small leather rope and wore it as a necklace. She always smiled at the sight of it, probably because he engraved the constellation of leo the lion to it. He thought he owed his thanks to the blue lion for bringing them together, without blue, they would've never met. Not long after that, she found out she was pregnant, she was scared. Handling the world alone was one thing but having a child in it was a completely different subject. As soon as Keith was born, she vowed she was going to protect her child, her own flesh and blood, with her life. That one year she lived on Earth with him and Keith was the best time of her life. 

If she could, she would have stayed with him and Keith forever. Living with him while raising their son. Never going back to that hell hole of a nightmare of her old life. She could have. Yet she couldn't. Some things are just too good to last and then reality just has to slap you in the face. They came back, ruining everything good she has come to known of this place. He got hurt and by the sight of it was enough to make her incinerate millions of them. After that, there was no choice. She had to leave, to protect the universe, to protect blue, to protect Earth. To save the only thing she cares about; her family. It was the hardest thing to do. Imagine your entire heart and soul being ripped out from your body, she felt that exact feeling the day she had to say goodbye. She only had spent a month with her husband and child and she was grateful for that. She was aware of what would come true if she had to go. She would never see them, her love and light, ever again. At least now she had a real personal reason to fight.

Being with Keith again was the surprised of her lifetime. She never would have thought she would see him again. The first time she saw his face, she felt absolute joy, even though she couldn't show it. He was the spitting image of her, with some of his father's traits of course. And after spending those two years with him on the space whale, she now felt close to him, as if she had never left. They still have a lot to talk about, but in time they will be completely trustful and loving to each other. When she learned about him dying back on Earth, part of her was lost forever. She could have spent a thousand years feeling guilty and regretful of how she could have prevented it. Yet she couldn't, because she knew if she stayed everyone on Earth would've died. And she was staring at the main reason on why she left in the first place. Even though she had lost her love, she still had their child to protect. And now that she is reunited with Keith, and she will never let go of him again.

Now in the waiting room, sitting on the floor, back against the wall near the window, hugging her knees. She took out her necklace and stared at her ring. She kept moving her thumb across the leo constellation. Then she allowed herself this one small moment of release. Letting tears stream down in her face while staring out to the stars in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, Kenneth, i'm sorry I couldn't protect you," She softly whispered so only she can hear,"at least I have the chance to protect our son, and I won't fail you again." 

She kissed the ring, wipped her tears away, and walked back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional chapter:) to be honest I wasn't even planning to make it this emotional, but I guess since I'm going through some stuff with my family I guess I poured some of my emotions in this chapter^^' I'll make the next one more light-hearted(Hopefully) And about the name I gave Keith's dad in this fic, I got it from Wikipedia, turns out in another version of the show his name was Kenneth and I liked it so I used it(As a texan, I would've not taken this chapter seriously if I named him Texas, that's just too funny lmao). But anyways, enjoy your weekend y'all!


	7. Home, where else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? another chapter within this month? Yea I had some free time so I figured why not?:)

He kept running, he's been running for a while now. Even though the person chasing him is a mountain compared to himself, he had more energy and can do this all day. He looked back, the sight of him made him want to laugh his little butt off. He was used to doing this type of stuff with his siblings. Sure he would get in trouble afterwards, but the bright side of being the youngest in a family is always having your older brothers and sisters take the blame for it while he would get off with a small lecture and a pat on the head. However, that was with his family, he wasn't so sure about him.

"Lance you get here this instant young man!" Shiro yelled as he was chasing him through the palace garden.

"No!" The little Cuban boy shouted as he was getting near the rendezvous point he and Keith agreed to meet at. He was near the biggest and tallest tree out of the garden and started climbing on the small ladder towards up the tree.

He soon entered into the tree house. Well, "tree house" was an understatement, it was more like a fancy small house that was grown in with the tree. As if it's from one of those rich people tree houses that you see on TV. It had 3 small bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room adjacent with a kitchen.

Lance and Keith had discovered it a few hours before sunrise. They sneaked out of the room before anyone noticed, except for Krolia who followed them quietly without their noticed. They originally just wanted to explore the whole castle without any supervision, it's more fun to see things on your own, or with your boyfriend, with pure curiosity. Although, the whole time they locked their pinkies together, a nice warmful feeling settled within them. They saw many new rooms and discovered a few hiding places. After a while they stumbled upon the garden, filled with colorful flowers, delicious weirdly looking fruits, and a beautiful fountains with fishes. They explored and observed in awed of every detail of the garden, it didn't take them long before they eventually found the tree house. Seeing it was one thing, being in it was a completely different. On the outside it looks really small and squished, yet once on the inside it was as if it was a house made for kids, literally only kids can enter it. It's too big for adults to get in. 

And that's when Lance had the idea of pranking a certain spacedad and princess. He usually didn't prank on people often, yet him and Keith were so bored of doing the same boring routine. Do adults think if you just hand coloring books and read to them is really all what it takes for kids to calm down? No, kids, or at least some, are energetic and don't need to be smothered with adult supervision. It's ok for children to be free once in a while. Let them enjoy nature and even so as to take small risks like scrapping their knees. Both of them were getting tired of Shiro or Krolia babysitting them and worrying for the slightest inconvenience. Just the other day, Shiro was really concerned when Keith drew a drawing of a weird figure. Keith told him he was trying to draw an angel with dark colors, when in reality he was drawing mothman, he just didn't tell Shiro because he thought that would make him even more concerned and maybe even get him to talk about why he wanted to draw it. For an imaginary best friend, Shiro isn't really fun. 

Originally, they were only going to prank Shiro only but they thought he would be lonely if he was the only one being pranked so they brought Allura into their little troublesome plan. That and they thought it would be more fun if they pranked two people instead of one. They would have pranked Krolia but god forbid that occurred, she already looked both intimidating and beautiful enough as it is, they were not about to mess with her with a prank.

They soon gathered up a few materials and headed back to the room. As soon as they were finished they placed pillows, covered them with blankets, and hid under the beds. A few minutes later, Shiro woke up and got ready for the day. As soon as he saw the mirror he screamed, Allura then screamed too. They were screaming because the boys switched out their clothes their hair gelled with food goo into weird hairstyles, and with a few drawings on their faces. It didn't took long for them to figure out who the culprits are and the boys started to run to the tree house. Allura chasing Keith and Shiro chasing Lance, they split up so it can be easier to loose them. The chase for them woke everyone up and made them check what all the ruckus was about. Everyone started laughing so hard at the sight of weird looking crossed dress Shiro and Allura hunting for Keith and Lance. 

And now Lance was climbing into the tree house where Keith was greeted him from next to the window with a pair of binoculars.

"Where's Allura?" Lance asked, grabbing two space capri suns for him and Keith.

"I lost her when I lured her into the study." Keith said, looking through his binoculars down the window. "Oh here she comes!"

"I can't see." Lance said, squinting down.

"Oh i'm sorry, here-" Keith said, letting Lance see through one of the lens.

They both saw two angry people looking up.

"You're both in big trouble misters!" Shiro yelled up the tree.

"You two are certainly going to receive punishment for this!" Allura yelled, in a threatening tone.

"Both of you get down here now!" Shiro yelled.

"No! this is the most fun we've had so far in our dreams and we're not going anywhere!" Keith shouted from the top.

"What?! Don't make me come up there and get you!" Shiro screamed.

Krolia walked near the two victims, "Either way you can't get them down yourself, it's too small for any one of us to enter it. But don't worry, it's safe for them to stay in and there's plenty of snacks for them in there to last."

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked.

"I followed them and asked the gardeners." She said.

"...You could've stopped them." he said.

"Yes but it's nice to see them enjoying themselves." She admitted.

"Well, I guess you're right. They'll stay there for a while then, but when they come down, they will be punished." He said, looking up at the two boys laughing and smiling.

-*_*-

Both boys couldn't stop laughing, it was great doing this. Having fun and acting out, not worrying about anything. The sight of Shiro and Allura was priceless, for his first prank on his own, even if it is in a dream, Lance did great. And what made it better was Keith's smile, he knows he's going to get grounded after all this, but if it meant having a smile from the boy that he really cares about, it was worth it. He hasn't felt like this since he had read one of his sister's Wonder Woman and developed a crush on her. This feeling is great and it's even greater knowing Keith feels the same. Always wanting to hold his hand, eating together, and sharing a bed while cuddle. Tonight is going to be great since they have the tree house all to themselves.

They soon stopped laughing and put the binoculars down. Both boys stared a each other fondly, Keith then started to hold Lance's hand. And both boys leaned their heads together, eyes closed and foreheads touching. They later played with all the toys in the tree house and tired themselves out. They ate most of the snacks out of the cabinets and mini fridge and were ready to hit the sack. Even though they could have stayed in their own rooms, they stayed in together in one. 

They were snuggling each other, Lance playing with Keith's hair, "I really like your hair, it;s really fluffy and soft." He said.

"Thanks, I really like your eyes, they remind me of the sky when there's that blue between the sun has set and the moon is about to be out." He said.

"Hm, thanks." Lance said.

A moment of silence had crept over them, slumber was upon them. 

"Lance...I think I love you." Keith admitted, feeling warmness spread across his cheeks.

"....I think I love you too Keith." Lance said, huddling closer to him.

Both boys yawned and were ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Lance." Keith said, Kissing his cheek and resting his head on him, eyes closing.

"Goodnight Keith." Lance said as he placed a kiss on Keith's forehead, closing his eyes as he placed his head on the pillow.

Both boys were now asleep, holding each other affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part has to be the fluffiest thing I have written. Hope you enjoy it<3


	8. Oh.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to squeeze in as much as I can of child klance but I feel like it's rushed and im running out of ideas....I don't know...what do you guys think?

A whole hour of time out in the corner isn't so bad when you and your boyfriend are holding pinkies together in solitude. Well...not in completely solitude if a certain pissed off spacedad is watching you very closely. It wasn't their fault that they ran out of snacks to consume in the tree house, otherwise they'd live their whole lives in there. They did feel guilty, but then again it's not like they hurt someone, it was just a harmless prank for laughs. It was either doing a prank or dying of boredom from doing the same routine of coloring books and reading children books. Those books are for four year olds, why does Shiro think that's entertainment for them? 

After the whole punishment was complete Shiro finally let them rome free through the palace gardens, with his supervision of course and to a different garden that didn't had a tree house that they can hide in. They were playing hide and seek now, they told Shiro before they started so he wouldn't have a heart attack. He was skeptical at first but after remembering what Krolia had said to him, he figured maybe it was best for them to run around. The garden had plenty of hiding places, like bushes, trees, and statues. 

So far it's been eight minutes and Lance still couldn't find Keith, he was starting to get impatient and a little worried. Sure it was fun for the first five minutes but now he wants him back. Meanwhile, Keith is stealthily moving from hiding place to hiding place, he doesn't know why but he's really good at keeping himself hidden. Right now he's hiding behind a bush that's near an open window. He overheard a conversation between a few people, something about a cure being almost ready. Keith was about to move to another place when he stumbled upon a object on the ground, it looked like a handle covered in dirt. He brushed off the dirt and grabbed the hilt, pulling the weapon out. It was a small dagger, the boy stared in wonderment, it's beautiful and sharp and easy to use. He thought he should show it to Lance and maybe impress him by demonstrating some moves. He came out of the bushes and started to run towards the base.

Shiro noticed him, "Keith what do you have in your hand?" ,he shouted.

"A knife!",Keith shouted back cheerfully.

Shiro's eyes widen and he started to run towards Keith, "No!" he screamed.

Lance heard Keith from a far distance from within some rocky area of the garden and started to run towards his voice. He didn't know how or wasn't aware on where he had ended up in that section of the garden. To be fair, this garden is the size of a football field, it had more rocky outlook to it, and Keith was really good at hiding.

Shiro was chasing towards Keith, child or not, he always had the ability to outrun someone well. But all those years of dreaded leg days of training were not about to fail him. He summoned enough energy to sprint to the hyperactive child and grabbed him by the waist. He shook Keith with his one arm hard enough so that he can drop the weapon to the ground. He looked at it and kicked it from the hilt far enough out of Keith's reach.

"Keith no! that's a dangerous weapon!", Shiro said, holding Keith closely to his left side.

"But I wanted to show it off to Lance!", Keith said while crossing his arms and pouting.

"And you would have hurt yourself or him, you shouldn't go around, running with a sharp object!" Shiro said.

Keith took the time to consider on what Shiro had said right now. Sure it would have been cool if he and Lance took turns using it, and Keith showing off some skills. But he didn't want hurt Lance, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"I didn't know that, i'm sorry", the child said, looking guilty.

Shiro took a moment to look at him, he seemed and sounded sincere. He settled him down to the ground gently and shaked his arm a little bit. He didn't want to strain his only arm so he would usually stretch it daily.

"Alright then, sorry I yelled at you. I think you've had enough playtime for today. Let's go get Lance." He calmly told Keith, taking his hand, and started to walk to search for Lance.

They were walking around the garden. It didn't take them long before they found Lance, sitting on the floor, hugging his knee, and silently crying with a pained look on his face. Shiro stood there for a solid second while Keith sprinted to Lance's aid. Shiro finally reacted and went forward towards both boys. He was bleeding from his knee and the back of his hand. Shiro had a worried look on his face while Keith looked devastated and perhaps prepared to hunt someone down. Lance was hugging his knee tighter now, Keith put a hand on his shoulder and Lance lowered his head towards it, tears streaming down his face. He then pulled Lance in a small hug, Shiro was concerned on how he injured himself.

"Lance, how did you get hurt? I thought you were just searching for Keith carefully." Shiro said in a gentle tone.

"I-I-", he sniffled, "I was searching for Keith behind the bushes. But- But then I heard his voice and I-I started to run to it b-b-because I wanted to find him and I m-missed him. But I did- didn't see where I was going and I f-fell into a small ditch!", he was sobbing now.

Keith facial expression changed into guilt and regret, as if he was the one who one who caused it. He then shook his head slightly and focused on Lance."Hey, it's ok, I'm here now, I won't leave you now, we won't play hide and seek again." He said calmly, rubbing Lance's back and taking his hand.

Shiro sighed, " Well the most important thing is that we found you, I don't want to think about what would have happened if we didn't find you. C'mon" He gently took Keith's hand and guided both of them in the castle, "we'll get you fixed up."

-*_*-

"Here you go, I made it myself",Hunk said softly smiling, giving Lance a lollipop. 

He accepted the sweet treat and taste it, he now gave a smile as he was sitting on top of the hospital bed.

Everyone was in the palace infirmary, it was huge, at least 100 rooms for patients. The room they were in right now was spacious, it's for the royal family members but it was hardly ever used since the aliens on this planet hardly get ill and have a great way of keeping out of dangerous battles. Shiro informed everyone on what happened and soon went to the infirmary to see if the boys were fine. Even Hunk, Pidge, and Coran took a break from creating the cure for them. One of the doctors took a look at Lance's injuries, he said the worst that would've happened is that he would have gotten an infection. He applied some ointment and liquid to the wounds and placed bandages that had flower design on them. He said he'll be fully healed by nighttime, but he should stay inside where it's safe. 

Shiro is just glad he's ok, he would have felt really horrible if something bad had happened to Lance, regardless of his situation. Although he's more concerned with Keith now, he seems more closed off than usual, even distancing himself a little bit from Lance himself. He probably thinks it's his fault for what happened to Lance and now he thinks he's better off to leave Lance alone so he wont cause him anymore harm to him. Shiro knows how Keith thinks and usually when he acts this way, it doesn't end well. Right now Keith is just sitting in one of the chairs next to Krolia with his arms crossed off. Shiro thinks he'll talk to him in private later.

Romelle walked towards to Lance, "Can I see your bandages?", Lance nodded and raised his hand and knee towards her. "Wow!", she said in amazement, "you survived that horrible ditch and now you have scars to prove it! You're really strong and tough!"

Lance smiled brightly, "Really?"

"You're one of the strongest boys I've known!" Romelle cheerfully smiling.

Lance smiled and felt both proud and cool. Shiro heard from Allura that Romelle used to have a younger brother, Bantor, and that she knows how to talk to children when they're down. Romelle now returned to her seat next to Allura. Coran and now walked up to speak to Lance, "Well now, looks like I have some competition now huh? Well you better keep up with Mr. strong and tough! Or uncle Coran will out run you!" He said, kicking his foot high up into the air and then to abruptly pause because he pulled something. The gesture made Lance giggled and Coran smiled then looked at Pidge with a panic look for help, in which she did.

As Lance was laughing from all the things everyone did to cheer him up, Keith sneaked out of the room. Krolia followed him and Shiro silently did the same.

-*_*-

Keith was now out in one of the halls of the palace, looking out at a window, far enough so no one can hear him from the infirmary. His fists were clenched and he silently cried with a angry look on his face. Krolia soon appeared infront of him and crouched down to him, Keith now noticed her and wiped his tears away. Shiro was leaning onto the wall far from them so he wouldn't be noticed, he usually doesn't eavesdropped on conversations unless it was absolutely necessary. This time his curiosity got the better of him.

"Keith, it's not your fault.", Krolia said.

Keith sniffled,"But it is my fault, I thought I can out run him a little longer for fun, I found the stupid knife and wanted to show it to him, I yelled and ran away from Shiro and that caused Lance to trip and hurt himself!"

"But it was an accident, you didn't know he was near the rocky ditch." She argued.

"Yea but I caused him harm and I never wanted him to get hurt, especially from me!, maybe I should stay away from him, that way he won't get hurt." Keith croaked that last part.

Krolia placed her hands on his shoulders, "Keith, look at me", he slowly lifted his head up, trying really hard not to burst into tears,"it is not your fault. Lance didn't know that part of the garden is dangerous, all he wanted was to find you. And you just wanted to enjoy playing the game with him. No one knew he was going to be injured. I know you care a lot for him and he cares for you too, and sometimes bad things happen for no reason, and all you can do is face it and see through it. Right now he needs you, he seems really delicate right now. Don't run away just because you think it will make things better, you have put a strong face and handle your problems."

She now pulled him in for a hug. "And sometimes it's ok to cry and let your emotions run out wild once in a while." Keith burst into tears and started to cry into Krolia's shoulder. He cried and mumbled a lot for a solid two minutes. He left a small wet spot on Krolia's shoulder, and she didn't care. After Keith calmed down, she said, "C'mon let's go back to the others."She then took her son's hand and guided him back to the room.

Shiro hid himself in a corner long enough for them to pass through and went to the kitchen to grab the boys something to drink. When he returned, he saw Keith sitting closely next to Lance, both smiling. He entered the room and gave them their drinks.

-*_*-

Both boys were tucked in their bed back in the bedroom, alone in dimmed lighting from some lamps. Keith suggested to keep it on so Lance could see where he was going. They can't sleep because of what had happened today. But not in a bad sense, they were both a calmed and happy now that the chaos has subdued. Maybe it was just one of those nights were sleep isn't coming so soon and the night is inviting you to explore random thoughts in the back of your head.

Keith and Lance looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. They kicked off the sheets and stood in a sitting position. Both were staring at the bandages and Keith reached to gently place his finger on it.

"Does it hurt?" Keith asked.

"No, the doctor said they should be better and that I can take them off before I go to bed." Lance said.

"...Can i take them off?" Keith asked.

Lance nodded.

Keith slowly and cautiously removed the bandages from Lance's knee and hand. There were small scars, hardly noticeable, probably because of the medical supplies the doctor had used on Lance's injuries that healed them faster than Earth medicine.

The two were sat there in complete silence as they stared at the scars. Until Keith did something unexpected.

He gently took a hold on Lance's knee and kissed his scar.

"What are you doing?" Lance said, blushing hard.

"I hear this what you do when you get hurt, to really feel better." Keith said, taking Lance's hand.

He kissed the top of Lance's hand, and sent a weird feeling in Lance's stomach.

Keith looked up, close to Lance's face, foreheads now touching, eyes closing then opening. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Screw pregnancy, they both thought. 

They leaned in for a small gentle kissed, lips touching so smoothly, butterflies fluttering a storm in their stomachs, and blushing so hard they might as well be strawberries. It felt nice, sweet, and....familiar....

Then it hit them and both had awoken from the haze and realized what had just happened. Both boys pulled away and open their eyes wide.

"Oh my god." They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me two days to write this one because of school. I took a suggestion from one of my best friends and I think this chapter came out better than what I originally thought of because of her. Enjoy your week!^_^


	9. But I want to go with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to the doctor today and I feel like crap:') But that ain't gonna stop me from typing this chapter!

Well...this is awkward...

Both Keith and Lance thought as they were staring at each other as little kids. Their memories had return in the middle of their tender kiss and now they remember who they are and what had just happened the whole time as kids. There was a slight hue of pink on their cheeks, oh yes, they remember everything, every bonding moment they had had with each other. Now they are in a dimmed light room, alone with each other, in a bed, not sure what to do or say.

After a solid five minutes, Lance opened his mouth to say something when they heard the sound of door slowly opening. Out of instinct, Keith grabbed Lance and the sheets closer to him, and forced him on his back to the bed and covered them with the sheets, huddling closer to him. Lance got the gesture and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep with Keith. Both Shiro and Krolia came inside the room, trying not to cause much noise. They were checking on the boys to make sure they were ok. They walked quietly towards the bed and saw two peacefully sleeping children, close to each other. Shiro touched Lance's forehead while Krolia petted Keith's head. After a minute or two, the adults finally left the boys' room to resume their isolated slumber together. Making sure they were far away from their room, both boys slowly were sliding away from each other and now back to their sitting positions. Trying not to return to the silent mood, Keith cleared his throat and started to speak.

"So-", Keith paused, taking a moment to realize how different his voice sounds now,"holy shit...wow I sound weird."

Lance laughed a little, "Of course, look at us, we're small naive looking kids that can barely climb on top of this bed."

"Yea, mischievous troublemakers too, remember that little prank we pulled off on Shiro and Allura." Keith chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, yea remember their faces, that was priceless" Lance laughing.

Both of them were now laughing their little butts off from recalling every hilarious thing they did during their time as kids. They laughed until their stomachs started to hurt, they might as well have abs from all the laughing they did. This is great, yes being kids that were getting to know each other was nice, but now Keith and Lance can truly connect and resume from where they had left off. Actually, if anything being turned into kids with amnesia is a blessing, this whole weird situation has now brought them closer than ever. Only problem is that they're children, they can't really have a normal romantic relationship if they're not in their actual age. They now had stopped laughing, and thought about what they were going to do now. 

Keith grabbed Lance's hand and started to trace small circles on top of it with his thumb, he stared at it, looking a little sorrow, "I'm sorry."

Lance looked up to him, a baffled expression on his face,"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you, leaving you and the team out of no where, ignoring you when I came back, for all the shitty things I've done to you.",Keith said.

"No, don't do that, I don't want you to feel like crap because of me." Lance said, placing his hand on Keith's left cheek. "Look, we all did mistakes and as cliche as this sounds, things happen for a reason. We were just going through the motions. And besides, nothing can put this guy down."

Keith chuckled,"Yea right, cause your so-" he paused to what he was seeing, Lance crying.

Lance then stared at Keith, looking at him in his vibrant violet eyes,"I really missed you, I kept thinking about you the whole time. I felt so lonely without you being there, and things happened between me and other people and I felt like I wasn't good enough for anything or anyone." He took both of Keith's hands and sighed."And when you came back I realized I have feelings for you, but then you were so busy and we had the whole universe to save. And then the whole clone thing with Shiro and even though he has told me it wasn't my fault, I still feel responsible. And I just..."he was sobbing now, facing down, tears streaming down his face.

Keith gently wiped the tears out of his face."Hey," he said putting Lance's chin up so he can see him."hey, look at me." Lance was now looking at him. "I missed you too, so much. I didn't want to leave, but I had to sort things out for myself. I needed to explore and know that other bloodline of me that I didn't know I had. But it was painful, the moment I left I wanted to go back, I wanted to go back to the only family I had. But I was needed in the Blades and it was my duty and heritage to do what I can to help them and for the sake of the universe. And everything turned out fine in the end of all this, I found my mom, I saved Shiro's ass again, and we defeated Lotor. All that's left is we go back home and prepare for the final battle." He pulled in Lance for a hug,"And over the time I was with my mom on the space whale I realized my feelings for you and I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with emotions, especially talking about it. But this whole ridiculous situation has helped me to confess my feelings for you, even if we didn't know who we are."

Keith now pulled away from the hug to look at Lance, he seemed calmed." So please, the only one who should apologize is m-" He was interrupted by Lance's lips being pressed against his own. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Lance pulled back.

"Can we just stop apologizing each other and move on?" he asked, slightly smiling.

Keith was blushing red now,"Yea, we can do that."

"So what does this mean now? For us?" Lance asked.

"It's obvious no?" Keith asked, looking at Lance shaking his head, he then chuckled."It means we're boyfriends now, you big cheesy romantic."

"Oh....oh!"Lance said, his turn to blush red."Neat."

Keith was now laughing, hard."Neat? wow thanks for the enthusiasm."

Lance pouted a little bit, leaned in and kiss Keith's cheek, causing him to stop laughing."I mean it's great, it's great that we're together now." He said with a grin, liking the idea to shut Keith up with a simple kiss.

"Yea it is." Keith said smiling.

"So now that it's official." Lance said, scratching his head."What are we going to do now...? We can't just stay like this forever."

Keith thought about it for a moment and remembered the conversation he was eavesdropping in during their playtime in the rocky garden."Actually, I overheard Pidge and the others talking about a cure for us, they should be done with it soon, we're probably have a day at most ." he said.

"Why didn't they tell us? why not telling us the truth."Lance asked.

"I think Shiro panicked and he think we couldn't handled it well."He said, not really surprised.

"Well should we tell them that our memories returned?'Lance asked.

"No, because one, this is a little embarrassing, two they are going to continue to baby us, and three, if we keep this up," he kissed Lance's hand."we will get more alone time."Keith said smiling.

Lance was blushing harder now,"So what, we should just play along with this whole thing and just pretend that we still don't know what's going on?"

"Yea and we could just act the way we usually did all...snug and cuddly." He said.

Lance thought about it. Or really making it seemed like he's thinking about it. In reality he's on board with the idea. Having a whole day to himself and his boyfriend, who wouldn't want that? 

"Hmm...you make a convincing argument Mullet."Lance said, grinning.

"Ok ok, now that we sorted everything out, let's go to sleep, i'm pretty sure we've been talking for like an hour now."Keith said, placing his back on the bed.

"Alright, good night sweetheart."Lance said, yawning, laying down, snuggling close to Keith.

Keith kissed his boyfriend's forehead."Night babe."

After a couple of minutes, Lance opened his eyes.

"Wait...does this count as our second childhood?"He questioned.

"Go back to sleep loverboy."Keith said, wrapping his arm around Lance.

And they finally fell asleep, in their usual lovey-dovey position.

-*_*-

If this was a dream, they hoped they never wake up. Keith and Lance did however and realized their dream had come true. They're both really happy and excited to start their new relationship now. Romance were in their heads, they have become very aware of themselves. For once they were in a place they both wanted to be in. It was new and colorful, full of possibilities. Neither of them were planning to screw this up.

Keith kissed Lance's forehead,"Good morning, boyfriend."

Lance did the same to Keith,"Good morning, boyfriend."

They laughed.

Keith sighed,'We're going to be that cheesy couple from the typical romance movies huh."

Lance giggled."You know it babe."

Both boys stared into each other's eyes, smiling and looking forward for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the most bad written chapters ever but im tired so...yea, your welcome:)


	10. reason for the loooong hiatus...

Okay.....oof where do I start....

"WhErE tHe FuCk hAvE yOu BeEn AnD wHy HaVeN't yOu UpDaTeD?!>:("

OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AN ETERNITY SINCE I'VE UPDATED!!! AND YOU ALL DESERVE AN EXPLANATION!

Okay, FIRST! I had writers block the first few weeks during my hiatus. Remember this is my first fanfiction and I kept overthinking with what to do with the rest of the story. I didn't want to rush it because some of you really enjoyed it and I didn't want to let you down. And that's why i'm doing this right now, I don't think anyone is going to read this but if you are, thank you-

Second...okay yea I got lazy... Don't give me that look, plenty of writers, or really just anyone in general (*cough* students *cough*) loves procrastination. It's just so....comfortable, you know? But after some time I did get guilty leaving you all like this. And so I was planning to write another chapter and continue this story...

However, or thirdly, school was getting a bit difficult and as a senior, my anxiety and stress about college has gone up so much, I think I might need help... just kidding, I just need to take it easy and do baby steps on the whole process, I know I'm not the only one out there with this problem and that's comforting.

Alright fourthly... I was at the hospital from the last day of november to the first few days of december... Yea I thought it was just typical cramps and a bruise on my right shoulder (I'm on my school's swim team so i tend to get injured a lot^-^') But as it turns out, I had ovarian cysts and one of them ruptured and the fluid spread-ed into my right shoulder. I had to get surgery and be hospitalized for four days. If i'm being honest I was terrified and guilty about the whole thing, but as of now i'm feeling better now. So...yea I couldn't write anything after this whole thing.

And finally... *sigh* I didn't want to continue/finish this story because of what happened in the show...

Okay *inhales* *exhales* Yea I saw the final season.... and let me just say this for like the 100th (? I lost count...) time...

W H A T T H E F A C K!!!!

I've never felt so... heartbroken...so....betrayed.... the amount of lying is so heavy that it might as well be lifting a train-wreck. And that's what this season felt liked, a fucking train wreck. I was so infuriated on the story plot and how everyone was treated. NO ONE WAS THEMSELVES DURING THESE LASTS EPISODES, AND WHEN THEY WERE, IT WAS LIKE A CRY FOR HELP!!!! The first episode, almost made me want to rip my hair out and fling myself into the fucking sun... Voltron season 8 broked down my filter so now I don't even bother censoring or cover my cursing. My friends now know I have a very colorful and expandable vocabulary... Yea this show ruined me...

So let me try to make this as short as possible (yea this might be long...) To Lance, my sweet baby blue angel that I will kill anyone for... DEAR GOD ALMIGHTY DID THEY TREATED YOU HORRIBLY!!!!! "He'll end up with someone he needs not wants" MY ASS MAN, WHAT THE HELL. AND A FUCKING FARMER??? REALLY??? DO YOU KNOW HOW RACIST AND HURTFUL THAT IS TO ME??? As a latina, I was offened and angry and crushed... they didn't really represent Lance's race well in the story but TO DO THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE, they really strucked a nerve within all of us. And not only did they used him as a romantic device, but they ended up forcing him to end up with someone WHO ENDS UP FUCKING DYING AT THE END, SO REALLY HE ENDS UP BEING ALONE...AGAIN WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?! Look if I'm being honest, I hate Allurance with a burning excruciating passion. I'm sorry, no hate on the shippers, you do you guys, but I hate the ship in general, I just don't see them together and if they were (Er, did) it felt like the stereotypical romance you expect from any story... And if im being real here, it felt so...painfully FORCED!!!! God! I HATED EVERY SECOND THOSE TWO WERE TOGETHER!!! which brings up my next character, Allura.

Personally, I was never really fond of her, I mean she's a nice person and I liked her whole strong and independent woman thing but CLEARLY THAT WAS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW THIS SEASON. Her whole character only revolved around a romance she clearly did not want to be in or revenge... Also how come whenever she was with Lance she felt the need to compare him to her dad???? Am I the only one who found that really disturbing and somewhat disgusting? Look all i'm saying is that if you compare your significant other to your parent... you might as well be telling me you're dating your parent... I'm....sorry not sorry... They could've just made Allura the strong independent woman that she already was or if they needed her to be with someone, let her be with Lotor, they had really good chemistry together and they made a lovely couple.....but nope....they forced her and Lance to be in a very awkward romance and in the end had her killed off... I know I wasn't a fan of her BUT SHE'S STILL A CHARACTER!!!AND A GOOD CHARACTER AT THAT!!!

Ok so Keith, my gay emo. Yea how come he wasn't the leader this season? He clearly left the leader position to Allura and I didn't... really get enough of him... Oh and that sunset scene him and Lance had? REALLY ONLY ONE OF THE VERY FEW BEST AND FAVORITE MOMENTS OF THIS CRAPPY TRASH ASS SEASON. He really gave that love struck look at Lance huh?:) Yea he's in love with him and no one can change my mind. Actually one of the animators confirmed that he's homo demisexual and that they tried to foreshadowed him and Lance ending up together with that one hand holding scene that was the missing piece of the San Diego Comic Con poster... So yea in a way Klance is canon <3(I'm sorry if i sound annoying but frankly I need this in order to stay sane) 

I love my gay space dad, but Shiro felt like an extra this season:/ I don't care what anyone says, we were definitely queerbaited. And that random guy, Curtis who he marries clearly did not helped the case. Look, I do want and believe Shiro is happy in the end, but they rushed his relationship with this other guy. And they could've at least showed us some screentime with Curtis. I don't know why but I liked him better with Adam, probably because he had a little more screentime than Curtis...(Also clearly Shiro has a type *COUGH*;))

Okay, it's getting late so let me get through the rest: Hunk was just reduced as a fat joke, they could've had given him so much more... Pidge had the least damaged out of all of them but still, could've had more as well.... To all the bad guys... wow you had more development than the main characters.... didn't think that was possible but like my whole motto around this season I was painfully wrong...

The way they ended things, it's all up to interpretation right? In mine, Allura doesn't die, she ends up being a literal goddess cause FUCK CANON BITCH, she and Lotor end up being together in a spiritual realm. After some time, Lance gets over Allura with the help of Keith, who both end falling in love with each other and end up working together in the blades for sometime before settling on Earth with their adoptive kids from the war and end up being instructors in the Garrison. Shiro and Curtis retire from the garrison and gives their positions to Lance and Keith, and end up living in a nice peaceful place among Europe. Hunk is a great diplomat while being the best dad to his and Shay's kids, and teaches them how to cook in his spare time. Pidge is a world known scientist, feminist, and inventor, she is respected and looked upon by society and is a very happy dog owner. They all get together at least once every two months to visit Coran in the new Altean Colony where he's in charge of spreading Allura's message to all and is loved and friended by many of the new Altean colonists.

And a last, Fuck you Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, I no longer look up to you and will not trust any projects you will work in the future...

I will forever love the voice actors, the animators, and the writers who knew what they were doing but couldn't save the story... You are all precious, looking at you Tim Hedrick.

*Exhales* okay I think I'm done ranting (again:'))

As for my story, I will be finish it. The next chapter will be the last but as i'm typing this, I'm not sure. It's a possibility. But this isn't the last fanfiction of Klance, I can never say goodbye to those two, I will forever hold them very dear to my heart and I'll be dead if I ever forget/stop loving them. I do have plans to make another fan fic and many more but until then, I will be finishing this one.

Again, sorry for the wait guys, I hope you've been having a great new month of the year-<3


	11. You will...and always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> "WHHHAAAAT YOU'RE UPDATING THE NEXT DAY???"  
> Yes! I hope you guys will love it!This is the last chapter of my fanfic, thank you all who supported me, leaving me these lovely comments, I hope to write better things for you in the future!  
> Oh and I will be writing an epilouge sometime around! (I will be announcing my next fanfic there) So look forward to that! I wish you all a great day/night!   
> -True out<3

Ugh, what happened?...

Both of them thought as they slowly woke up and fluttered their eyes open. It felt as if they were in a state where they are both awake and asleep. After a few minutes have passed by, both boys realized they were in a hospital room. In dim light, they saw a large window on one side of the room, a door that probably leads to a bathroom, and a couple of chairs near by.

"What the hell?",Keith whispered loudly. 

His eyes opened wide at the realization that his voice doesn't sound like he inhaled a balloon. His hand slowly went up to feel his throat, then his chest, then down to a little bit more south... Yep he's back to his normal body, er, age... He heard someone moving and grunting. He turned his head to his right, feeling his heart skipped a beat upon looking at the beautiful person laying down on the separate bed beside his.

"Hey",Keith sighed happily

Lance, attempting to sit up, pauses to slowly turn his gaze to a adorably floofy haired smiling boyfriend in a hospital bed wearing a medical gown and a bed head. His shoulders relaxed and he slumped back to his bed. A small smile slowly spreaded across his face.

"Hey yourself you beautiful mess." ,he said

Keith gently lifted himself up into a more comfortable position, "What happened? Why are we in here?",he asked.

"Uh, I don't know... the last thing I remember is that we-", he placed his hands over his body to realize the difference now,"-the kid version of us, were playing out in one of the gardens...and now... well we're here now, back to normal...",Lance said in a cautious manner.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, slowly opening and entered Shiro.

"Oh, you're awake, we thought you two wouldn't wake up for another two hours. How do you feel?" Spacedad asked.

"Remember when you came back to earth and you were put to sleep and you were all loopy and trying to stand up but you couldn't? Kind of like that..." Keith explained.

"Can you tell us what happened? we don't remember anything...again..." Lance questioned.

Shiro coughed, "Uh yea..." He looked at both guys nervously, "so basically... we knocked you guys out with this sleep pollen, it's practically a less dangerous version of anesthesia..."

Shiro sensed the very judgmental looks coming from the two.

"Ok in my defense! you two were still kids! Pidge already had the cure ready for you guys but we didn't know how to explain it to you two... So she suggested the idea of...putting you guys to sleep so the process would be easier and faster....are you mad?",he said with a worried facial expression.

"Mad? No. A bit creeped out? Yes. But we understand why you guys had to go through with it." Lance said with a reassuring small grin.

"Thanks for curing us, we really owe you one." ,Keith said.

Shiro sighed in relief,"Well that's great, now that that's out of the way, let's discuss the obvious..."

Keith and Lance felt their hearts drop to their stomachs.

"...about the trip back to Earth. The doctors said you guys need to rest up for a week and then you should be able to travel. You can do all the usual stuff like walking but you can't lift anything heavy for a while."

The guys relaxed about the information, and the fact that Shiro doesn't know about their relationships.

"Well alright, thanks for telling us all of this."Keith said

"Yea, well i'm going to leave you guys now. Everyone will have a chance to visit you separately. But in the meantime you guys should go back to sleep, the sleep pollen isn't completely worn off yet."

"Got it, thanks Shiro",Lance yawned, already going back to sleep.

"Yea thanks."Keith said, snuggling up to his bed.

"No problem guys, have a nice sleep...."Shiro said heading through the door,"Oh and the doctors said no sex for a couple of hours, bye" He said, closing the door.

Lance and Keith had their eyes wide now, blushing hard.

Fuck, they both thought...

-*_*-

After sometime, Keith woke up again, feeling someone sitting by the foot of his bed. It was Krolia. He looked to where Lance was resting, still asleep peacefully, looking like an angel who wouldn't do no harm to anyone. He heard Krolia exhaled softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Observing you through out this experience, I could tell how much you needed a mother growing up. How isolated you must have felt, how completely difficult your life must have been without your father...",Krolia explained,"every second I was out there I kept thinking of the child I left on Earth. My child, my son, leaving you and the man that I love was the hardest thing I had to do. Those few months I spent with you and your father as a family, I will always hold close to my heart."

Krolia softly inhaled,"So when we get back to Earth, after we visit your father, I want you to experience the same story I had, except," Krolia paused to placed her ring into Keith's palm, "I want yours to never end."

She then looked at her son with a fond facial expression of a mother who would do anything and cares immensely for her child. Then quickly glanced at Lance before returning her gaze back to Keith.

Keith finally put two and two together,"you're not mad about me liking Lance?Wait how did you know?"

Krolia rolled her eyes,"I can't believe Earthlings think this way, Keith, there are more important things to worry about during wartime, and I don't care who you are attracted to, just as long as you're happy and healthy with each other."

Keith smiled, extremely relieved. He reached for a hug and embraced his mother for a warm hug.

"And it was really obvious to me, even before you guys even realized it." She said.

Keith coughed all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, only me and Shiro know, you and Lance can tell everyone else when you both of you are ready."Krolia said

"Thanks...mom."Keith said, a little surprised at himself.

Krolia smiled at him,"No problem, I'll leave you two alone now."

After a couple of minutes Keith just stared at the ring silently, thinking about when he's going to use it. He then heard Lance grunt, waking up, and he quickly put the ring away out of plain sight. He then heard another knock at the door, more visitors.

-*_*-

When everyone left, both guys are now wide awake, even though it's night time as shown from the window, they just couldn't go to sleep. In silence, they sensed this tension between them. After some time both of them ended up facing each other, just looking into each other from a small distance apart. The irritatingly small gap was getting on their nerves. Keith without breaking eye contact with Lance, slowly got up from his bed and climbed up to Lance's. His boyfriend responded and snuggled up to him, still face to face.

Lance reached up and pushed a loose strand of Keith's hair from his face, feeling the silkiness of it. As much as he made fun of it, on some deep level he always wanted to touch that hair, he was fascinated by it. His gaze focused intensely into his eyes, at first he thought they were a dark brown but now within the reflection of the moonlight, he noticed the true hue upon them is violet. He softly chuckled at the thought that his eyes were a mixture of both of their colors.

Keith used to hate the color blue, he was never really fond of it. Of course that was before he actually took the time to get to know Lance. He used to be this small kid that always send him these weird glares that annoyed him. But after seeing him after a long time, looking so taller and more handsome, Keith felt something fluttering within his stomach. He actually started to like those glares from him. Being separated from him left a sense of emptiness within him, he didn't know why, he just missed him, very much. Then spending these past few days with him, connecting and discovering these new sides of him, he never felt so close to anyone before. And he never wants to be separated from him ever again.

He knew he had to tell him now, he felt it in his heart. He looked deep into those mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, put his forehead against his, touching together."I love you Lance." Keith expressed

Lance eyes widen, tears streaming down his face, his breath going a tad rigid while beaming at Keith."I love you Keith."Lance chuckled out

The two now had a laughing session, so happy and giddy. After a couple more laughs, everything went silent when Keith placed his thumb gently to Lance's lips, so smooth and so close. But Keith didn't know whether to place his lips against Lance's flawless ones. Not until Lance planted a tiny kiss on his thumb, as if giving him an invitation for him.

Keith placed his hand behind Lance's head, feeling his lush hair, and Lance putting his hand on Keith's chest, sensing his define muscles. Their lips finally touching and it's as if nothing matters more than this moment. Only the two of them right now, experiencing. They both slowly move their mouths until they have established a rhythm. God, kissing the person you love is one of the most comforting things in life. To feel so safe, to feel free, to feel love.

Lance then leisurely slipped his tongue into Keith's mouth. And suddenly they were aware of everything they were doing. Feeling and tasting Lance's tongue light up something within Keith, he kissed his boyfriend back with such passion Lance was overwhelmed for a minute. But two can play at that game he thought, and then bit Keith's lower lip, tugging at it a little. Keith now realized what they were doing now and gently kissed Lance's jaw then nibbled at his neck. Lance then became bolder and placed his hands under Keith's medical gown, he forgot how easily accessible these very thin pieces of clothing are. He was touching his chest moving his hands up and down, even circling his nipples. Keith flinched a little at that and bit Lance's neck, probably leaving a hickey.

Then Lance moved his hands lower to his abs, dear lord was this man deliciously defined. Keith responded by moving Lance's gown and started kissing his shoulders. Lance's hands suddenly felt something fuzzy, he found Keith's happy trail. He wasn't sure if he should continue with this until he felt the sudden grip of Keith's hands on his ass, Lance then grabbed Keith's dick. They both moaned, it was clear of what they both desired and they were definitely feeling the same thing. They were so distracted with themselves, they forgot they were wearing medical gowns.

Keith moved up on top of Lance. He spread his thighs apart and placing them on top of Lance's. They felt each other's lengths between the thin fabric. Lance grabbed Keith's cheeks, lifted his his head, and kissed Keith very wetly. Keith kissed him back with the same motivation while moving his hips upward and downward. Body heat rising, everything was escalating quickly. Keith now biting Lance's neck again, making Lance grip on his back harder, leaving marks. They were close, but they wanted to be like this for a few more moments. They both kept giving each other their all, with each thrust increasing and harder, they couldn't stop themselves to reach their limit. One more and... they climaxed, sending very loud sensual moans.

Keith lay down on the bed while Lance placed himself on top of him. They were breathless and tired but they were overly satisfied with their love making that they don't care. Lance lifted his head to give Keith a lingering kiss before saying,"You're mindblowingly amazing, literally taking my breath away mi amor."Lance sighed happily. Keith lightly chuckling,"Right back at ya, sweetheart."

"I can't wait until we get back to Earth with you.",Lance said, his heart beating so fast.

"Me too."Keith said, kissing Lance on his forehead.

And Keith and Lance fell asleep blissfully in each others arms.


	12. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!:D  
> I wanted to update 'till Valentine's day but....yea a couple of hours (a freaking day now) late is not so bad right?  
> Well anyway, this is where the story truly ends. It was great writing this...*sobs* dear lord I started writing this before the show ended and almost emotionally murdered me...  
> But anyway, I will be writing another fanfic, and YES IT'S KLANCE BECAUSE I'M AN IMMORTAL KLANCER AND I'LL KEEP SHIPPING THEM TO THE END OF TIME!!!!  
> Small spoiler:It's a mermaid AU:)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this!<3-True

Lance snuggled up in the blankets, he stretched his arms out to feel Keith but he felt nothing. He must be preparing breakfast again.

He then felt small weight piled up on top of him. He let out a small grunt and moved his blankets away, smiled, "What are you doing so up this early in the morning querida?"(Dear)

He looked as his and Keith's 5 year old daughter, giggling, "Hi Papa, I''m hungry." Her hair was a mess and she needs to cut her nails again, for some reason galra children always tend to grow out their nails really quickly and sharp. 

Well half-galra half-human, Keith founded her as a baby in a old abandoned city a few months after the war, her birth mother starved to death and she wasn't too far from that road. He immediately took her with him to his and Lance's home on Earth. Him and Lance were already engaged for 3 months and having a child with them only encouraged them more to get married as soon as possible. At first, Lance was shocked when he first saw the baby girl, but he then smiled warmly at the thought of them finally being parents.

"Well you're going have to wait a little longer because daddy is making breakfast, so go to the bathroom and brush your teeth before I attack you with tickles!" he said, slightly tickling his little girl.

She squeals as she squirms and grabs a hold of his shirt, she then stops and stares at her father's neck, "Papi, did you and daddy wrestle again? You have a lot of dark marks on your neck again..."

Lance eyes widen, feeling his face heating up, "oh uh... yea me and daddy were wrestling..." he coughed, "why don't you go brush your teeth yea? The sooner you're done, the sooner you'll have breakfast."

"Ok!", she says as she runs to the bathroom.

"Oof." Lance says as he gets up and makes the bed. He was almost finish when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, then a small kiss at the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling all tingly inside. He turned to face his beautiful husband and kissed him, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, sleeping beauty." He said as he kissed his hand and cheek. "What are you doing up? I thought you were still sleeping?"

"First, aww you think I'm beautiful." Lance said as he placed a little kiss Keith's nose, "and second, I was sleeping but Luna woke up saying she was hungry. I think the smell of your cooking woke her up, she's brushing her teeth now. Oh and if she asks about my hickeys again, I told her we were wrestling..again. You know you could go easy on the neck biting thing..." a little blush coming up on Lance's cheeks.

"Yea I could but..." Keith grabbed Lance by his waist, pulling him close to him, moved his head slightly to a side and nibbled on his neck. He heard Lance softly moan, "...but I don't want to."

'Woah, hold it right there mister." He said grabbing his wrists to kiss them. "There are children present, hold all the romantic stuff later when they're both in bed."

Keith sighed,"Ok then, I'll try to hold it in." 

"Daddy!" Luna said as she ran up to Keith.

"Hey sweetie!" he said as he lifted her up to his arms. "Do you want your breakfast?"

"Yes!" she smiled brightly.

"Ok we'll go set up the table together while Papa gets your brother ok?" Keith said.

"Ok, can we talk about the wrestling with you and Papi?" she asked.

"Uh...how about later? Ok" Keith said.

Both of them walked into the Kitchen. Lance then walked to his son's room, then looked at the sleeping 3 year old. "Alex?...Alex..." he said as he gently moved him.

"Mmm...Papi?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

After Luna turned 2 they decided to adopt another kid so she wouldn't grow up all alone, especially if Keith and Lance go on missions or meetings outside of earth together and leave Luna to be babysat by Lance's parents. Since they were already married and had a very friendly environment and spacious house to live in, it wasn't hard to adopt a baby from the orphanage near the city. Fun fact: It was the same orphanage that Keith grew up in. They could've chosen to adopt someone older, but they decided to wait to raise the first two for at least a couple more years to gain more experience and then adopt a third, older kid. But until then they'll stick with these two adorable smol beans.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up, daddy made us breakfast again," Lance said, picking up the small boy from his bed,"C'mon, let's go eat, Lulu is already there and she might finish everything." 

Alex open his eyes wide, yea he was awake now, "Que?! We have to go there now!!! Carry me horsey style! We'll get there faster!"(What?!)

"What's the magic word?"Lance asked.

"Pllleeeeeaaassseee!" He started to jump up and down and clinging on to Lance's shirt. He then suddenly stop, "hickeys?"

Lance felt his eyes almost popped out of his sockets,"Alex...where did you hear that word?"

Alex just innocently stared at his dad for a minute, before answering,"Uncle Shiro and Tia Veronica."(Aunt) He then scratched his head, "they were talking about it after you and daddy left and forgot me with them. What's a hickey?"

Oh crap, Lance thought, he forgot that last week him and Keith accidentally left Alex with Shiro and Veronica back when they were visiting them at the Garrison. It happens, they also forgot Luna at the mall once when they were shopping for more baby clothes for Alex. 

But either way he's going to have a real talk with both Shiro and Veronica when he sees them again... a real long talk.

"How about we go eat breakfast first Ok? C'mon, I'll give you a horsey ride." He said hoping Alex would move on from this subject...

"Hmm...ok."He said as he started climb on Lance's back. Then Lance carried Alex to the kitchen so they can finally avoid all these awkward conversations with his children and finally eat breakfast.

As him and Alex arrived into the kitchen, they saw Luna and Keith almost done setting everything up at the table. There was cinnamon pancakes with eggs, fruit, and orange juice, and suddenly he was more hungry now than before. He placed Alex in his booster seat while Keith does the same with Luna.

After breakfast and washing the dishes, the kids went to the living room to play with their toys. Lance and Keith went outside to feed Luxray, the space wolf is now the size of a freaking bull, despite his size, he's very friendly with people and protective of the kids. After that, they talked about visiting their old teammates for their usual talks about their daily lives.

"Oh and by the way, Alex is starting to know about hickeys."Lance said to Keith when they were walking back to inside of their house.

"What?! how?!" Keith said in surprised.

"I dunno, ask Shiro and Veronica... I guess you should stop doing that then..." Lance said slowly.

"Again, no..." He said wrapping his arms around Lance's waist, bit his neck for a bit before kissing him,"you know I'll never stop doing that to you."

Lance chuckled, then stared at his loving husband before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Both of them very happy with their lives together, being married with two beautiful kids. To spend the rest of their lives like this, a heartwarming future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As im typing this, it is about to be 2am and im sleepy. It took me 3 days to type this. NOT ENTIRELY two days per se but because I was busy with chores, errands, and babysitting. Sorry if my grammar/spelling/punctuation is wrong, we all make mistakes here, i'm only human.But anyways hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
